


Control

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, CW: alcohol, D/s, Degradation, M/M, Spanking, cw: violence, eventual explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: [Sequel to 'Gasoline'] Gavin Reed isn't fairing well after the android revolution. While everyone else casually settles into life with androids, he still finds himself at odds -- especially with his new coworker: Connor's 'little' brother, RK900. Everything about RK900 irks Gavin Reed, and it seems the feeling is mutual. Now they've been assigned as partners and it seems the only thing they can agree on is their mutual hatred for each other and their desire to prevent that hatred from interfering with their work.Neither of them anticipate the frustration - or feelings - that might come from working in close quarters with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Control (Secuela de 'Gasoline') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276754) by [Samantha_Myarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow)



> Hello yet again~ this fic follows after Gasoline but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand what's going on in this story. It's less plot focused than Gasoline, but it's in the same universe. As usual my Hank (scruffyperv) and me, Connor, (fucking-androids) wrote this together; but I write for RK900/Nines and he writes for Gavin. (: Please enjoy!

**_Control_ **  
_Chapter One_

What the fuck had happened to his world?

Gavin stood in the break room glaring into his coffee. The last couple of months had been bizarre and utter bullshit. Androids demonstrating in the streets. Hank going off the wall to help save his android partner… and then HE had shown up in the office. Okay, so it took a while for things to sort out and legalities to be declared, but then they were fucking everywhere. God damned tin men walking around like they had the right to call themselves _people_.

He bitterly reminded himself that, in the eyes of the law, they were people. For the sake of his job, he had to be… _legally_ personable to them. Fowler had given him more than one lecture and he wasn’t about to let his promotion hinge on his relationship with a fucking _machine_.

“Detective?” His eye twitched and he crushed the cup of coffee he was holding. It was Connor’s clone. What did they call him? Rick? Dick? He’d gotten a fat lip the first time he’d called him Toaster but his actual name constantly escaped him. “I detect your stress levels are elevated…” His cold gray eyes had dropped to the cup and the lukewarm coffee that Gavin was now cursing at, and he shrugged. “I was going to suggest that you might not need coffee in your state. We seem to agree.”

Then he fucking smirked and walked away.

Gavin crushed his cup further, slammed it into the trashcan, and grabbed a handful of napkins to begin sopping up his mess, all while swearing viciously at no one.

The whole fucking world had gone crazy.

***

Scanning the room momentarily, 900 took in Hank and Connor sitting at their respective desks curiously. Something had changed between them. Something was different. In the way they held themselves; in the way they interacted. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it. That annoyed him.

Annoyance was another new thing. 900 was unsure how to process emotions correctly. Even Connor, who’d been ‘deviant’ much longer than him struggled with them. Mostly he just kept his head down and did his job. Except when that one detective got in his way, which was frequently. Reed. That man made him feel unsettled; angry. He didn’t much care for those feelings either.

Shaking the image of the perpetually frustrating detective from his thoughts, he approached Connor’s desk, still curious as to what had changed between the pair. They’d been on leave after a particularly violent case and had only returned recently.

‘ _Connor_ ,’ 900 called mentally to the other android. Connor met his eyes with a questioning look. ‘ _Did something happen between you and Lieutenant Anderson?_ ’

‘ _900!_ ’ Connor sputtered back, before realizing no one in the vicinity could hear them at least. ‘ _No, well, yes, but .. this isn’t the kind of thing we should talk about at work._ ’

In their time away from the office, Hank had gotten the chance to know Connor better than he ever had before. It had also taught him to pick up on Connor’s little quirks - like when he was secretly making calls. He had asked Connor a question before he noticed that his partner wasn’t paying attention. “Con?” He questioned as he followed the line of Connor’s gaze to… ah… 900. “You’re doing that android telepathy thing again, aren’t you?”

“I apologize, lieutenant. I was just asking Connor a .. personal question. It can wait until later.” 900 answered before Connor could respond.

Hank paused and slowly arched a brow at the pair of them. “I’m not gonna ask.”

“It’s probably better that way,” Connor muttered. “Do you have something else for me?”

“Yes,” 900 answered. “I sent a file on the homicide you’ve been assigned. I’ve been told to accompany you for the time being since I don’t have a partner as of yet.” The urge to know what was different about the relationship between the pair he was working with burned at the back of his mind. 

Sometimes he wondered if deviancy wasn’t more of a curse than a freedom.

***

Connor sighed deeply when 900 approached him at the end of their shift. Hank was filing some evidence and when he returned they were going to head home. The office was mostly empty at this point.

“Can we discuss the question I asked earlier?”

“Yes. Privately though.” Connor responded. It was a little strange feeling like a ‘big brother’ to someone who looked similar to him but slightly taller. He felt sort of protective of 900, though. At least he had Hank to help him through figuring out all this human stuff; 900 didn’t have anyone.

‘ _What is different about the relationship between you and the lieutenant?_ ’ repeated 900 mentally.

‘ _We’re .. uh .. dating._ ’ the other android responded, suddenly interested in staring at his own shoes. ‘ _I don’t think anyone else in the office knows, except maybe Chris._ ’

‘ _Dating ..?_ ’ 900’s LED spun from blue to yellow and he looked puzzled momentarily. ‘ _Ah, I see. Both you and Lieutenant Anderson seem to have much lower stress levels than you used to. I suppose this is .. a positive outcome._ ’

Connor frowned. He wondered if 900 quite got it. He hadn’t for a long time. Maybe 900 would never get relationships. It wasn’t unheard of. He shrugged. ‘ _I think so._ ’

“Hey Con —“ Hank trailed off as he came around the corner from the evidence locker. Ah… He’d caught them ‘whispering’ again. If only he could just IM everyone he wanted to have a private word with… He shook his head and made his way to Connor’s side before giving him a little nudge. “Ready to go?” Hank’s gaze lingered on 900 for a moment. What did he even do after hours? He seemed even more uptight than Connor had been.

“Sure,” Connor responded cheerfully. “See you later, 900.”

“Goodbye.” 900 replied, but his LED gave him away. It still was rolling to yellow as he turned over the idea of relationships in his head. It was a mystery to him. He gathered up the few materials he needed and left to go to his own apartment.

***

He was on his fourth cup of coffee in as many hours and the jittery energy was no longer doing anything to keep the exhaustion at bay. It was partially his fault, he’d taken the extra shift, but he hadn’t expected it to be so damn quiet. _Nothing_ was happening and it was making it annoyingly hard to stay awake and do his fucking paperwork.

Gavin slammed the half-empty cup down and kicked away from the desk, but his chair hit something hard instead of rolling backward to Chris’s desk. “What the fuck?!” He snarled as he turned around and found RK900 standing behind him. “What the fuck is your deal, tin can?!”

“You pushed your chair into me, detective.” 900 answered, looking down at the over-exhausted man with a blank expression. He had been walking by and paused for just a moment when Reed had banged the cup onto his desk spontaneously.

Gavin’s jaw clenched and he practically leaped to his feet. “And why the _fuck_ were you standing behind my chair?”

“I have to take this path to reach my destination.” 900 frowned now. It was hard to keep his composure around Reed; he was vastly more unpleasant than anyone else he had interacted with in the entire station. 

The lack of reaction was fucking infuriating. How the hell did they expect him to ‘get along’ with these things when they couldn’t even act like people? They were all fucking emotionless hunks of _plastic_. “ _Fuck you_.” He spat, and punched the perfect fucking android in his perfect fucking face.

The punch didn’t physically hurt 900, but it did hurt in a different way. He’d have to analyze that later. “Heh.” he breathed out before pulling back and slamming his fist into Reed’s stomach with a pre-calculated amount of force.

Gavin went down instantly as 900’s punch knocked the wind out of him. That bastard! He was kneeling on the ground, sucking air through his teeth, and unable to see anything but red. When 900 went to move past him, he found his feet and grabbed the android’s arm to jerk him backwards. “Don’t fucking walk away from me, you god-damned tin can!”

“I’d rather not continue this altercation unless necessary, detective. Let go.” 900 stared Gavin down but there was something like a twitch of disgust about his lips.

“It’s absolutely fucking necessary!” He tightened his grip and was about to swing again when a loud voice shook the office.

“REED! Again!? AGAIN!? Get in my office RIGHT NOW!” Fowler was standing in the door to his office, eyes _livid_ as he glared at Gavin.

Gavin instantly dropped 900’s arm and shoved the android aside before making his way to Fowler’s office.

Inside, the two were clearly arguing. Though the exact words were muffled, Gavin’s increasing volume and frustration were clear. Eventually he just got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stopped for just a moment to sneer pure hatred at 900 and then grit his teeth and left the building. 

Fowler was back in his doorway. “RK900. Your turn.” He beckoned for the android to join him.

Obediently, 900 turned and marched himself into the captain’s office. He was at a loss on what he was wanted for; although this _had_ been the most recent of many incidents involving Reed since he had first signed on at the station. Perhaps he was antagonizing the detective in some way? No, Reed was just prejudiced and unbalanced.

“I apologize on Reed’s behalf, he’s _overworked_.” Fowler sat down at his desk and folded his hands. “Since he can’t seem to control himself, and he’s clearly in need of _assistance_ with his workload, I have decided to make an official switch: starting Monday, you will be Reed’s official partner. I want you to wrap up your work with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor in the meantime. And, 900? If he gives you shit, you come to me. He’s on probation — and I will suspend his ass if he can’t grow the fuck up and keep his hands to himself.”

900 processed this, opened his mouth to protest and immediately snapped it shut. “Understood, sir.” he finally answered. “If that’s all, I will return to my duties.”

“That’s all.” Fowler put his head in his hands for a moment. “Sorry to put you through this, but if Reed cares about anything, it’s his work. He’ll get his act together if he knows what’s good for him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and I are on our semi-vacation now, I'll try to update when I can.
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: voyeurism, drunken consent

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Two_

Gavin had never hated Mondays. He hated this Monday. He had a long weekend to himself to get his ‘issues sorted out’ as per Fowler, but now that he was back he felt more tightly wound than when he’d left. Now he _had_ to be nice to this damned android _and_ he had to work with him. Grumbling to himself, he slipped into his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. Without acknowledging _anyone_ he began scrolling through his news feed on his phone.

Frowning deeply, 900 watched his new ‘partner’ enter the room with an air of displeasure and immediately start slacking off. The sight made him frustrated. Why did the captain have to assign him to such a terrible person? Supposedly, Reed was good at what he did but 900 had yet to see any evidence of that. He cleared his throat unnecessarily to announce his presence and took a seat at the desk across from the man. “Good morning, detective,” 900 said, attempting to be cordial but without a trace of warmth in his tone.

Gavin’s dark gray eyes lifted to stare at the android across from him. How could he accurately express his hatred without also being reprimanded by Fowler? His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he tempered his anger. “Morning,” he replied tersely before he got to his feet and walked away.

He was going to need a strong cup of coffee if he was going to survive this.

900 felt if he could have headaches, he would have one. As it was, the feelings of frustration and anger flowing through him were more than enough to make him feel off. Emotions were so distracting. He stalked off after the disgruntled detective. “We have been assigned a case, by the way. It would probably be more productive if we started on it now.”

Oh for fucks sake, was he really following him? “I need a fucking coffee before I get started on anything.” 

The detective set the machine and put the cup down. It always took longer when someone was leering over your shoulder. It took even longer when that person was someone you desperately wished you could get away from. 900 suddenly looked smug. He had a captive audience.

“Why don’t I debrief you while you wait?”

“Oh, fucking absolutely. Go ahead.” His coffee was slowly trickling into the cup.

Folding his hands neatly behind his back, 900 repeated back the case info to Reed in the most monotone voice possible, making sure not to speak too fast so the detective wouldn’t miss any little details.

Gavin was practically shaking by the time his coffee was done and 900 had wrapped up his torturous retelling of the case details. “Why _thank you_.” He spat as he collected his coffee and made his way to his desk. 

This. was. bullshit.

For some unexplained reason, it fascinated 900 to be able to so easily unhinge Reed. It was in no way difficult to see and monitor the dips and accelerations in his various vitals at the android’s simple presence. Strange, but fascinating nonetheless. He studied the detective as he sat back down at the empty desk again.

Was he staring at him? He looked up and, yes: gray eyes stared back into his from across the desk. He sipped his coffee slowly and, finally, spoke up on his own. “You said there was a lead? Let’s go check it out.”

900 was impressed that Reed managed to say something to him that wasn’t absolutely dripping with hatred. Maybe they would be able to work together to some effect after all.

***

Their first case had actually gone really well. Despite what he wanted to believe, 900 was actually a decent partner. He got shit done, he didn’t fuck around, and he didn’t cry to Fowler when Gavin got frustrated. Unlike a lot of people, he actually fought back.

It was… _nice_. 

But no one would hear him say that.

When he arrived that morning, he found a cup of coffee waiting for him at his desk. He glanced suspiciously at the android across from him and sat down without a word. Like he was going to thank that tin can… Who the fuck said he needed a coffee anyway? He took a sip, hated that it was good, and then looked begrudgingly up to 900.

“Do we have anything yet?”

“As of now, no.” 900 replied and eyed Reed. Currently, he was surpassing 900’s low expectations. Which didn’t say much, but was pleasantly surprising. He could be efficient when he wasn’t busy shirking work because of a bad attitude or berating people he didn’t agree with. “How’s your coffee?” he asked pointedly.

Gavin let out a sigh of relieved satisfaction. Caught up and he didn’t have to do anything early in the morning. That was the best way to start a day. Then 900 went and asked him about the fucking coffee. Couldn’t he just keep pretending that it had magically appeared and no one had brought it to him? Especially not the fucking android. Or had he, what, spit in it? He eyed the coffee warily.

“It’s good.” He glanced back up to 900, staring hard at him. “I assume you got it…” He wouldn’t say thanks, that wasn’t him. “Why?” And when had he figured out his coffee preferences?

“I thought if you had your coffee at your desk, you could begin work immediately, detective.” 900 didn’t want to admit it was also so Reed wouldn’t spend an hour in the break room avoiding him. That was counter-productive.

“Hmph.” Gavin grumbled into his coffee. “I suppose you’re right. Mornings suck.” He had always been more of a night owl. He sighed as he finished the drink, glanced anywhere in the room except for 900, and finally got to his feet. “Well… Thanks.”

He didn’t say anything further as he vanished into the break room. It was too fucking embarrassing just sitting with the tin can after he’d said something like that. Thankfully, he had a distraction waiting in the break room.

“Hey Gavin.”

“Morning, Tina. Just got in or just finishing up?”

“Finishing up.” She eyed the coffee cup he was tossing in the trash. “Sucks for you, huh?”

“Don’t rub it in.”

And then one of the patrol androids just had to ruin his morning. “Detective Reed? A report just came in. Homicide. I left the report with your partner.”

“Great.”

“Have fun! Hope it’s a smelly one.” Tina added.

“Fuck you.”

She just smirked as he made his way back to the desk and 900.

***

It was late on a rainy Saturday night and 900 had received a call from work. They’d been assigned a case and needed to be on the scene, but the precinct was having difficulty contacting Reed. It was up to him to find the detective. 

They had been working together for a few weeks now and things were still a little tense but more polite between them. They both wanted to do their jobs and that was that. 900 wished Reed wasn’t so hot-headed sometimes, but as he struggled with emotions himself on a daily basis, he felt it might not be his place to criticize. He began to think maybe his initial assessment of the detective had been off. He needed to re-analyze the situation, but now was not the time.

The first place he tried searching was Reed’s apartment, a place he’d never been before. He knocked on the door and didn’t get an answer at first, but he could definitely hear some sort of noise inside. He tried knocking again, just in case.

Still no answer. He tried the knob and the door swung open. Either Reed was very forgetful or he was home. The unknown noise became a little louder now that the door had opened. He stepped inside and something furry brushed against his leg. He looked down and saw a couple cats swarming around his feet. Interesting.

Shutting the door behind him, 900 decided for some reason against announcing his presence. He focused in on the sounds coming from behind a partially open door in the hallway to his left. He crept a little closer and heard more clearly soft gasps and quiet moans. When he peered through the half-open door to the bedroom, he found Gavin Reed sprawled on the bed.

He was alone, but he was definitely distracted. Too distracted to have heard the knocking, apparently. The detective was on his back with his legs spread open, fucking himself with a large dildo. His free arm was thrown over his flushed face, embarrassed or perhaps ashamed? even in his solitude. There was a beer on the nightstand, mostly empty, and he’d passed a few other bottles in the living room in his pursuit of the detective’s location.

His phone was on the floor, silent but glowing as yet another call came in for him.

Oblivious, Gavin’s moans were growing louder and his hips were grinding down into the dildo he was using on himself. “ _Fuck_.” He whispered into the room, arousal laced with frustration. He dropped the arm that was covering his face and reached down to begin stroking himself as well.

900 knew this was a thing humans did but the sight intrigued him. He felt .. uncomfortable? No, that wasn’t the correct word. He felt strange? Still not correct but a little closer. He studied the detective without speaking, keeping just out of sight. What was it about this that made him want to keep watching?

Gavin’s volume was rising as he came closer to his climax, but the frustration was louder in his moans as well. Finally he shifted his weight, pulled the dildo almost all the way out and then slammed the length back in. This ripped a more satisfied sound out of him and he began to focus more on this motion. Pulling out and then filling himself back up, hips rocking down and down, while his fingers sputtered along the length of his shaft. He was whimpering now, breathless, and finally he let out a hoarse groan as he came. Come splattered his stomach and his hand and he slumped down into the bed.

For a few moments he laid there, just panting, and then he growled and pulled the dildo out. “Fucking unsatisfying,” he muttered in frustration and slid off the bed. The phone was glowing. He glared at it from across the room, but ignored it and turned toward the bathroom. If it was work he wasn’t answering until he had a shower and washed the shame off of himself.

Shaking himself out of his odd fixation on the scene, 900 turned and exited from the apartment as quietly as possible. He leaned against the wall outside and again tried to pinpoint the emotion this event was eliciting from him. The physical reactions were just as odd and out of place as the emotional ones. He frowned deeply as he connected the dots.

He was aroused.

900 was frustrated with himself entirely. Of all things, he had become attracted to his mouthy, ignorant partner? Deviancy _was_ a damn curse. This couldn’t be good for him.. But he had liked it though, watching Reed be so vulnerable.. He couldn’t help but picture himself forcing the detective to make all those sounds. He shuddered and tried to pull himself back together. This would never work.

Once he’d managed to somewhat compartmentalize his realization, 900 tried knocking on the door again with a frustrated sigh. He still had a job to do.

This time the door opened after a few knocks and a mostly dressed detective answered the door. His hair was dripping wet and he hadn’t put a shirt on yet. Gavin scowled. “What the fuck are you doing here?” His words slurred together slightly when he spoke and his breath smelled heavily of liquor.

“You didn’t answer your phone,” 900 replied through gritted teeth. He regretted this entire night and the ridiculous choices he’d made. He held himself in a tense way, angry that he, for once, had no control over his body’s reactions.

Gavin glanced back inside as if he’d just realized that, yeah, he hadn’t answered his phone. “Right.” For a second his eyes lingered on 900 and the alcohol left his brain thinking stupid shit like: was he always this hot? and those pants fit nicely.. Was he hard? Which was immediately derailed as a cat tried to stick its curious fucking nose out the door. He cleared his throat, nudged the cat back inside with his foot, and stepped aside for 900. “Well, fuck… Just come in.” He didn’t feel like trying to juggle the door and talk. “I was in the shower?” He started toward his room before he did a double take and the words spilled stupidly from his mouth: “Androids get boners?”

900’s LED rolled to yellow as he looked up the unfamiliar terminology. “Hn,” he muttered when he received the answer. “Unfortunately.”

Gavin just stared at him for a moment, glanced at the yellow indicator and then back to his pants. “Why the fuck are you hard? I didn’t even know you were built… like that.” This wasn’t good. He was intrigued and drunk and still frustrated. “I thought it was just like… a particular model or some shit.”

Frowning, 900 crossed his arms. It wasn’t as if he’d ever had to deal with this particular issue before. “I’m a prototype; they like to test out new things on prototypes. I’m fairly sure my predecessor is built similarly.” He avoided the ‘why’ part of the question. Why was Reed so interested in this all of the sudden?

He shook his head. “I don’t fucking want to know that.” His thoughts meandered to that weird interview with the serial killer’s accomplice a few weeks back… Nope. Didn’t want to think about it. “So do you need a few moments alone? Or you just gonna walk around with your tent pitched?”

“I am .. unfamiliar with .. this. If you must know.”

Gavin snorted. This was stupid. He was so drunk. “What? You’ve never jacked off before?” The trip to his room was forgotten, he was now lingering in his living room staring at 900 and thinking filthy things about what androids could and couldn’t do. “ _Need help_?”

900 stared at him a moment and immediately thought about earlier. Fuck. “ _Can_ you help?” his tone was a little rude.

Gavin’s face heated up and he clenched his jaw in frustration. “If you’re not fucking interested just say so.”

“I’m .. interested.” 900 conceded. He was disgustingly curious.

That… actually wasn’t what he expected to hear. Gavin hesitated for a moment and then stomped his way over to the android. “You’re fucking frustrating.” He reached down and undid 900’s pants, surprised to find that he was indeed well hung and very hard. “What the fuck got you all riled up anyway?” He slipped to his knees and ran his tongue along the length of the android’s cock.

He was going to regret this later, probably, maybe… But right now he was just celebrating _getting some_.

It felt good to see the detective on his knees. It pleased 900 in ways he didn’t quite understand. And beyond that, the feeling of Reed’s tongue on him was intense. He let out a shaky breath. “You keep asking, so if you have to know, it’s because of you.”

Watching 900 as he touched him was more than a little hot. Especially that shaky little breath.. And then he answered him… “What the hell did I do? You get off on me not answering my phone?” But he was still exploring 900. He trailed his fingers over 900’s erection, curiously admiring the length and girth of him, before he leaned down to swirl his tongue around the head.

“You should probably lock your door more often.” 900 responded, tangling his fingers into the detective’s hair. He didn’t want the attention to stop, but he felt that Reed should know exactly how responsible he was for this problem.

Gavin groaned softly when he felt 900’s fingers in his hair. “Fuck,” he laughed - breath hot against the android’s cock. “So you got a peep show and didn’t know what to do with yourself?” He ran his tongue over his lips, expression thoughtful. “Thanks for actually telling me.” Without saying anything else he swallowed the android’s dick. He took him all in, moaning softly as his nose pressed into 900’s crotch.

This was a terrible idea. It felt too fucking good and he wanted to see 900 come undone. He sucked and stroked, teasing him with his tongue, and then swallowing him again.

900’s fingers tightened in the detective’s hair and soft noises escaped his lips. Reed was apparently good at other things too. At least the detective wasn’t angry about the indecent thing he’d done earlier. He hissed out a breath and his hips jerked into the warmth surrounding him. He wanted to thrust into Reed’s mouth, but was aware of the complications that might present.

Gavin shuddered at the sensation.. He wanted to make 900 pull his hair, fuck his face.. But how did you ask your coworker to fucking use you? He groaned low in his throat, it’d please 900, and continued to work him. Maybe he’d just turn out to be a rough ride on his own.

“Fuck,” 900 groaned, trying to push into Reed’s mouth in time with the man’s motions. He was pulling at the detective’s hair now, whether he was conscious of it or not. There were no real words to describe the feeling of Reed swallowing him and sucking him. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. It shook him that something like this could unsettle him so much. He had no control over the feelings taking over his body.

Fuck was right. 900 was hitting all his buttons and that wasn’t fair. An android shouldn’t have been this hot, this… _pleasing_. Despite his internal protests, he found himself moaning desperately as 900’s grip tightened and he began to fuck his throat.

900 shuddered as he watched the man. He was moaning and trembling, harder now than when he’d fucked himself. He found it .. sexy? His fingers tightened, holding the detective closer to him as he came. “ _Fuck_.” He gasped again, rocking softly as he felt Reed swallow all of his come.

Gavin leaned back once 900 managed to let go of his hair and wiped his lips slightly. “Damn,” he panted softly. “You don’t taste half bad. Though that could be the beer talking. I didn’t think androids could do that.”

The android straightened his clothing out and made himself presentable again. The problem had been solved for now but he wasn’t sure what to make of the entire situation. He met the man’s eyes and he knew. He wanted to keep doing this. And he wanted to do it with Gavin. Reaching down, he buried his fingers in the detective’s hair again. “I suppose you wouldn’t know all the things androids are capable of.”

Gavin stayed on his knees, staring up at the android. There was a knot in his stomach and he was hornier now than he had been earlier when he’d thought masturbating would relieve some of his damn tension. So much for that. “Not in the slightest. Never had an interest.” He leaned his head toward 900’s hand. “Did you come here for a reason, or are you just going to hang out in my living room and pet me?” It was easier to be snarky than to admit that an android had worked him up so badly.

900 frowned. “Yes. We’ve been assigned a case. This — you are distracting.” He wasn’t unhappy at all about that fact though. “You’re also too drunk for me to be willing to continue. And also possibly too drunk to work.”

Continue? There was continuing? The kind that accompanied having his hair pulled by a hot guy… Android? Nope, whatever, he had all the parts and he got off the same way any other good looking guy would. “Which part of me is distracting?” He smirked. “Speaking of distracting, you’re the one who came into my apartment looking good with a hard on..” He paused. “After spying on me.” Hmmm… “Rightfully, I should’ve kicked your ass.” 

Thinking wasn’t a good idea. He reluctantly found his feet, swayed at the rush of blood, and found himself leaning on 900. Nope. Nope. Fuck everything.

“I think I need to go to work now,” Gavin added as he turned abruptly and headed for his room.

900 was about to stretch his arms up to catch Gavin but he took off before the android could do so. To be quite honest, the man wasn’t incorrect. This whole night had been an absolute disaster. He definitely shouldn’t have agreed to anything knowing Gavin was drunk and he shouldn’t have been sneaking around his apartment, watching him. He was disappointed in himself. He looked toward the room the detective had disappeared to as if that would help him make some decision to salvage the night. He had no appropriate course of action.

Gavin found himself leaning on his dresser, breathing a bit more heavily than he had intended. Okay… Everything was fine. He’d sober up and 900 would go back to being an annoying clone of the plastic detective and not a hot guy that he seriously wanted to fuck him. That was it. Everything would go back to normal.

He pulled on a shirt and a hoodie and made his way back into the main room. His head was officially spinning as the buzz wore off and reality set in. “Are you ready to go?” He held out his keys reluctantly. “I’ll be fine by the time we get to the scene, but I shouldn’t drive.”

“Clearly.” 900 responded, taking the keys from Gavin. He did a quick search as they headed down the stairs. What did humans do in this situation? … Oh. Pretend it didn’t happen. He wasn’t too sure that would work but what did he know? This was his first time experiencing any of this. He attempted to push back the intrusive thoughts about his ‘partner’ and focus on the work he had ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support on tumblr, guys. (: Enjoy!

**_Control_ **  
_Chapter Three_

The next week was a fucking nightmare. Not because Gavin had to face that he’d done something incredibly stupid while he was drunk - it wasn’t the first, and probably wouldn’t be the last, time - but the fact that 900 had not magically ceased to be fucking hot and now he was _aware_. He couldn’t turn off the fucking beer goggles, because that _had_ to be the only reason he found himself admiring the android across the break room.

900 was pointedly ignoring the fact that Gavin’s eyes were still on him. He was fully aware that the man was not only still attracted to him but also that he was aggressively displeased about it. The plan to ‘pretend nothing happened’ was not faring well. Not on his end either. He attempted to quell any more mishaps by ‘jerking off’ as Gavin had called it but it wasn’t very satisfying and it didn’t help that all he thought about was the detective. That was counter-productive. His brow furrowed in frustration. Something had to happen. Maybe he could be reassigned? … 900 didn’t even like entertaining that thought.

Gavin’s lips lingered on the edge of his cup without taking a sip as he zoned out on the annoyingly attractive android.

“What’s with the long face, Gavin. Haven’t gotten laid in a while?” Tina was one of the few officers he’d managed to not scare away in his initial climb to detective. She leaned against the table beside him and he set his cup down with an audible grumble. “Well, at least you’re easy to read,” she added cheerfully.

“Oh shut it.” He tore his eyes away from his partner’s ass and focused on Tina instead. “How’s work going for you?”

She shrugged lazily. “No shortage of crimes,” she scoffed. “Your cases seem to be going well. How’s the robo-cop working out for you?” She had nothing against androids, but she humored his hatred in her own ribbing way.

“He’s annoyingly efficient. I’m actually impressed… but don’t let him hear me telling you that.”

“He’s got a nice ass too.”

“I —“ He found himself starting to say “I don’t fuck androids” and found he couldn’t. Because he really wanted that android to fuck him and it was fucking ridiculous. “Fuck, I noticed.”

She was laughing now, loudly, and clapped him on the back. “Sucks for you, Gavin.”

Gavin groaned and took a sip of his coffee. “Why thank you, Tina, you’re a true friend.”

“Sorry,” she snickered and then cleared her throat. “How about we get drinks when you’re off?”

He sighed, eyed 900 across the room, and shrugged. “Fuck it, why not.”

900 happened to hear the end of the conversation. He tried not to grimace. He hadn’t actually pictured what it would be like if Gavin moved on to someone else. Now he didn’t need to picture it. He stared with determination at the terminal on his desk. He might have to set aside some pride and ask Connor for help. His ‘brother’ apparently had a successful relationship with his partner. It might not be a wholly impossible thing.

***

Once 900 was positive that Gavin had left the building, he searched for Connor. Luckily the other android was still around. 

“Connor? Can we talk again? Privately?” he questioned.

“That’s fine; come with me quick.” Connor was intrigued at the fact that 900 actually had a concerned look on his face. He rarely showed emotion, though he seemed to be getting better at it lately. He led the other android to a quiet, deserted part of the station.

‘ _You don’t look well. Is everything all right?_ ’ asked Connor when they’d stopped.

900 hesitated and his expression changed to a grimace and then he looked .. embarrassed? Connor felt a little shocked to see his brother this way.

‘ _I can’t .. it might be better if I just show you._ ’ 900 didn’t have the words. He held up his hand, already revealing the white plastic underneath. Connor looked curious and touched their hands so they could connect.

“Fuck!” Connor said out loud when he pulled his hand away. ‘ _Sorry_ ,’ he added on mentally; his tone sheepish. ‘ _It was .. startling._ ’

‘ _I apologize. I just know that you have some experience with this and I don’t and I am .. I am lost, Connor._ ’ 900’s eyes drifted from the other android’s face.

‘ _Gavin though, 900? Wow._ ’

900 looked back up to glare at him.

‘ _Sorry! I’m not judging your choices but .. I am surprised. What exactly do you want from him?_ ’

‘ _It doesn’t matter what I want if he doesn’t want me._ ’ 900 was sullen.

‘ _Do you know for sure what he wants? Did you ask?_ ’

‘ _No._ ’

‘ _Be honest with him and you might get the answer you want. It worked for me, anyway._ ’ Connor gave his brother an encouraging smile.

Hank came around the corner, a look of concern on his face. “Connor? Did I hear you yell?” He glanced at 900 as if debating whether to accuse the other android of being the cause of the shout.

“Yeah, that was me, Hank, sorry.” Connor answered.

900 took in the sight of both of them and looked resolved. “Thanks for your help. I’ll be going now.”

“Okay, but think about what I said, 900.”

“I will.”

Connor watched him walk away with a stunned sort of expression. He was still not quite over what he’d seen.

Hank waited until he was sure they were properly alone, then leaned in and wrapped his arms around Connor. The most exciting part about trauma was never knowing what might trigger the anxiety to come back. “Everything okay? You scared me there for a second.” He laughed though the sound was a little strained. 

The android pressed his face against Hank’s chest and his voice came out muffled. “Everything is fine but I really wish 900 hadn’t just shared with me that Gavin gave him a blowjob. Complete with visuals.”

Hank’s expression shifted from concern to something more like horror as he pursed his lips. “ _Gavin_?” He glanced in the direction 900 had gone and then back down to Connor clinging to him. He reached down and touched the android’s cheek, his expression serious and full of concern. “Are you okay? Are you scarred for life? Do you need counseling?”

“No .. but I might need you to take me home and make me forget.” Connor smirked up at Hank.

Hank chuckled and leaned down to kiss Connor’s lips lightly. “I think I can manage that.” He paused for a moment and shook his head in disbelief. “It’s no secret that he’s into guys, but I never expected him to go for an android. Weird guy.”

“Yes, who ever would date an android? Unthinkable.” his lover commented sarcastically.

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it!”

“I know.” the android replied and began heading towards the exit. The sooner they got back home, the better.

***

By the time Gavin’s shift was over, Tina was already waiting for him at the bar. She was dating the bartender there, so he wasn’t surprised she’d come early to flirt while she waited. “On the house,” he announced as he slid a drink over to Gavin.

“Oh thanks, you already know too?” He cocked a brow as he glared at Tina.

“About the boy trouble or about you not getting laid in a while?”

Tina lobbed a peanut at him and he chuckled, putting his hands up in mock surrender as he left Gavin alone. She moved over to sit beside him. “So tell me what happened. I was honestly impressed by how long your hatred of androids kept you from noticing the sex appeal.”

“Between you and me? I may have drank a little too much on my last night off and I may have sucked his dick.”

“ _What_?”

Gavin growled then downed his drink in a gulp, too embarrassed to clarify.

Tina needed a couple minutes to get her composure back.

“How did one lead to the other?” she pressed. Now, of course, she looked concerned. “And are you okay?”

“Don’t counsel me, Tina. I’m a fucking adult, I can handle the choices I make with my liquor.”

She frowned. “But that’s not _like_ you! Gavin, you don’t _like_ androids.”

“The only thing I actually regret about that night is that I didn’t actually get laid — and that now I can’t stop thinking about getting nailed by a fucking android.”

“The fuck, Gavin.” 

Tina waved her boyfriend over to get them both refills. His only response was “That bad, huh?” as he poured the drinks. He didn’t even offer his usual gibes. Gavin felt both bemused and like utter trash.

“So, how stupid am I if I sleep with him?”

“Oh no, no you don’t. You start at the beginning and tell me the juicy details. _Then_ I’ll be your wingman therapist.”

Gavin emptied his drink again. “Alright. Deal.” He told her everything - from getting caught masturbating to sucking 900’s dick and how badly he’d wanted to do more and how bad an idea that really was. “But he’s been acting like nothing happened and I’ve been doing the same… but fuck, Tina… ‘You’re too drunk to continue’? I want to jump that asshole and see if he fucks as hard as he hits.”

“Geeze, Gavin, you’re a fucking mess.”

“That’s a big fucking surprise.”

She snorted. “So, I get it. He’s hot as hell, and he’s got that stiff iceman personality that you have a hard on for… But he’s also an android, and up until you realized you wanted his fucking dick, you hated androids. I think, at least, you should try talking to him _without_ jumping him. As much as I think you deserve getting your smart ass beat once in a while, I don’t want you getting into another nasty relationship just because you can.”

Gavin hesitated. It was always fucking weird when people cared about him. He folded his arms over his chest, but ultimately frowned and nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, that’s a good point.”

“Sorry to be your bearer of bad news, but that last guy was a creep and you promised me no more creeps.”

“Without supervision.”

She punched his shoulder. “You are such a freak, Gavin.” Tina glanced over at her bartender boy who was cleaning up his station. “Alright, Mike’s shift is over. We’ve got a date night planned… but you should come by the parlor some time and get some ink — it’ll help clear your head.”

“Thanks, Tina.” 

Mike gave him a top off and then a pat on the shoulder, but left without commenting on his fucked up sex life. Thank god for the little things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, enjoy this chapter~~~
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: rape mention

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Four_

900 paced in front of Gavin’s apartment door. It was late and he shouldn’t be here, but after he’d gone to his apartment, he found he couldn’t stand being there alone. He knocked before he could think about it anymore and talk himself down.

Gavin was up still. How could he sleep with his thoughts swimming around his conversation from earlier that evening? He made his way to the door and opened it. “Yeah?” He didn’t expect 900 to be there, it was clear in his dark gray eyes. “900? What the fuck are you doing here? My phone isn’t on silent this time.”

“I’m here on .. a personal matter.” the android admitted. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Gavin hesitated and then shrugged like it didn’t matter. Like, who stayed up worrying about this shit anyway? “Yeah, whatever. Do you drink beer or anything?” 

“No..”

He shrugged again as he strolled back into his living room and flopped down on his sofa, where he was immediately assailed by cats. Gavin looked between the cats and the android and then muttered: “This is Morgan and Griff.” He poked each one at the introduction. “So what’s up?”

900 looked around, unsure of himself before taking a seat on the sofa. One of the cats jumped in his lap and drooled on him. Hmm. He scratched its ears and found the texture of its fur pleasant. He glanced back up at the man looking at him expectantly. “We should discuss what happened the other night.”

Well, fuck, right to the point. Typically that was what he liked about 900, but tonight it wasn’t in anyone’s favor. “Fuck, yeah. Alright. I was drunk, I did some stupid shit. It doesn’t have to mean anything, and I’m not going to cry rape or anything.” He ticked off a mental checklist in his head. “Did I cover everything?”

The android looked at Gavin with a baffled expression, looked at his cat and patted it awkwardly, then looked back again, still at a loss for words. He opened and shut his mouth before sighing. Might as well get the rejection over with and go back to his own apartment. “That’s not what I meant. Now that you’re sober — mostly, I wanted to know if you were interested in more.”

Gavin looked like he’d been punched and was confused about how it had happened. “You want to do more… With me?” He wondered if he sounded as stupid as he felt just then. “Why?”

“I’m attracted to you,” 900 answered. He knew under the surface, there was something else. There was something that drew him to Gavin and there were even more things that he wanted to experience with the man, but he hadn’t let himself dig any deeper into those thoughts. “Isn’t that enough?”

Gavin thought about it for a second and shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He ran his fingers through his hair and studied the man across from him. He wanted to get fucked, he hadn’t had a good lay in ages… but, damnit. “Alright. We fuck around, I’m down with that, but no one at work hears about it.” He hesitated and grumbled. “This is just a sex thing, right? You’re not looking for a boyfriend or anything..”

“No, I’m not looking for anything beyond that.” 900 repeated. He was still grasping the concept of being sexually attracted to Gavin; he had not reached any sort of emotional attachment. As of yet.

“Alright… So, judging from last time, you’re new to all of this, aren’t you?” He was such an idiot. So eager to jump this fucking android’s dick that he could barely put his thoughts together.

“I haven’t had any sexual interactions with anyone but you.” answered the android. He knew how everything worked in theory, he had access to many reference materials, but no, he did not know what it was like in practice.

He laughed despite himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever been anyone’s first,” he admitted. “Do you want to fuck me or did you have something else in mind when you came over?” He kept flashing back to that stupid moment of drunken intrigue and the sensation of 900’s fingers tight in his hair… He really hoped 900 was here to fuck him.

“I’d like to fuck you,” 900 said bluntly. He was absolutely treading in unfamiliar waters, but from what he had attempted to pre-construct mentally, he knew that was absolutely what he wanted. “I apologize for my lack of experience.”

“Great.” He brushed the cat off his lap and slipped to his feet. “Come on, I’ve been hoping you’d say this all damn week.” He was already stripping off his shirt as he made his way into the bedroom. He let his pants fall to the floor as he stopped at his nightstand to find lube and… “You don’t actually need a condom, do you?”

900 was expertly unbuttoning his shirt as he entered the room. “Not unless you’d prefer it.” He worked on removing the rest of the clothing and tried to ignore the conflicting emotions he was feeling. He was aroused and excited but also nervous.

Gavin shrugged. “If you don’t need it, I’m not going to bother fucking around with one.” He settled onto the bed and kicked his underwear off. They landed with his pants near the nightstand. “This isn’t my first time. You don’t have to be gentle with me.” He bit his lip as he stared at the android undressing. 900 wasn’t even completely undressed and Gavin was fucking hard.

“From what I remember of our last encounter, you actually mean you don’t want me to be gentle.” the android murmured, finally having shed the last of his clothing. He kneeled on the edge of the bed and the sight of Gavin ready and willing for him made his cock throb.

Gavin chuckled. “You got me there. I like it rough.” His gaze traveled over 900’s naked body and an excited shudder ran up his spine. “How do you want me?”

“This is fine,” 900 said, moving between the other man’s legs. He wanted to see what Gavin would look like underneath him. He wanted to hear his partner cry out because of him. He picked up the lube and spread some of the liquid on his fingers, again fascinated by how the texture felt on his hand. He pushed a finger into Gavin’s ass, watching his expression intently.

Gavin wasn’t sure what to do with that. Usually guys wanted him facing away, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. 900 had never been anything but direct around him. He shuddered as the cool gel pushed inside of him. “Hnn… I told you, you don’t have to be gentle. Just hurry up and fuck me.”

900 roughly pushed in another finger but refused to relent. This was too good to pass up, watching Gavin writhe against his hand. “I like seeing you like this.”

Gavin let out a rough noise as he rocked his ass down to meet 900’s thrust. “Fuck,” he panted softly as he tried to push 900’s fingers deeper. “I knew you’d be a fucking ass.” He didn’t sound unhappy about this.

“I thought that was your job,” taunted the android, sliding in a third finger and starting to fuck Gavin with them. His abdomen felt oddly warm and tight at having his partner under his control. It pleased him. He wanted more.

Gavin moaned gratefully when he felt the stretch of 900’s third finger spreading him open wider before the android began to fuck him with his fingers. He wanted the man’s cock so damn bad. He ground his ass down against the sensation, eagerly taking 900 deeper. “Fuck, come on… Just fuck me.”

“Beg me then.” 900 told him, not slowing his rapid motions at all.

“Fuck, Nines…” He was already losing focus. Androids _were_ good. Even just his fingers felt amazing, and he could certainly finger him a lot better than a human could. He ground his ass back against him, whimpering desperately. “ _Please_ fuck me!”

The android groaned at the pleading, the tone underlain with hunger. He removed his fingers and used lube on himself before pressing his cock to Gavin's ass. He teased the man before pushing in roughly. 900's fingers clenched in the sheets; Gavin was so hot and tight around him.

Gavin shuddered at the sensation of 900’s cock against his ass — and before he could really start whimpering for more, he was _full_. It had been a long time since he’d been fucked by an actual person. The detective’s head flung back against the pillow and he let out a coarse moan. He whimpered and moaned as he adjusted to the sensation of 900 inside of him, and then he rocked his hips down against the man. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out before his eyes fluttered open and he found 900 above him. Suddenly his heart was pounding and he wasn’t sure why. He shifted to wrap his legs around 900, to urge him closer, deeper.

900 pounded into the man beneath him, pulling in short breaths, despite the fact that this did not tire him. He watched Gavin intently, the intimacy almost overwhelming. There was no hiding for either of them like this. His lips curled into a smirk though as something occurred to him. “I see you like getting fucked by an android.”

Gavin’s face heated instantly. He was a fucking mess already, panting and moaning, clinging to the man above him… and then he started playing dirty. “S-Shut up,” he panted, looking away from the android on top of him even as he pressed his body down into his rough thrusts.

Grabbing a fistful of the man’s hair, 900 forced Gavin to look at him. “Look at me,” he demanded, holding the detective’s head in place. “Admit it. Tell me what you really want, Gavin.”

A rough moan tore out of him when 900 pulled his hair and forced his gaze back into place. His heart was pounding and his body shuddered roughly. Fucking asshole, was he a mind reader too? Gavin’s nails bit into the android’s back as he struggled to keep his head together enough to find words. He met 900’s eyes reluctantly. “I like being fucked by an android, I want you to keep fucking me.” He glanced away and then back again. “Please don’t stop..”

900’s fingers tightened in Gavin’s hair. Fuck. That was sexy. He hoped this wasn’t the only time this happened; he loved seeing the man so desperate. He slammed hard into Gavin, knowing that both of them probably weren’t going to last much longer and he wanted to hear and see all of his partner falling apart.

For the first time in their whole fucking relationship, Gavin wished he knew what 900 was thinking. The damned android was always so put together and fuck it was hot, especially like this. Then he was moving harder, tearing breathless cries from Gavin as he rocked himself into the other man over and over again. “F-fuck! N-Nine— Fuck, yes, there there!” He was a mess and he didn’t care. It felt too good. Those fingers still in his hair, his body on fire, the android plowing him harder than he thought he’d ever been fucked before. “Oh god, it’s so good,” he sobbed softly. Usually he could take a lot more than this, but not this time. His orgasm hit him like a semi, like a fucking android hammering his prostate, and he nearly screamed his satisfaction before slumping into the bed, panting wildly.

Gavin did not disappoint him in any way. All of his beautiful sobs and screams, his body shuddering against 900’s; it was more and better than the android had expected. The sensation of Gavin coming underneath him was his final tipping point and he pounded into the man a few more times before coming inside of him. His grip on Gavin’s hair didn’t loosen until he had finished.

Feeling an android coming inside of him was not a feeling Gavin had ever expected to experience - let alone enjoy. He whimpered, but despite his exhaustion he found himself pressing greedily down against 900. “Fuck,” he groaned, “that was… _good_.” It was also intense. A part of him wanted to bury his face against the man’s chest and just… stay like this… but another part of him was certain that the android would just leave and that would be that.

“I feel 'good' might be a bit of an understatement,” murmured 900, gently pulling out of Gavin. He laid down beside the other man, unsure what humans did after intercourse. Before he figured that out though, he did have a pressing question to ask. “What did you call me while we having sex?”

Gavin looked honestly surprised when 900 laid down beside him. He shifted a little closer to the man before the question caught him off guard. “Nines, I think? I was a little… unfocused.” He chuckled. “Couldn’t quite get Nine-Hundred out while you were fucking plowing me.”

“Nines .. huh.” 900’s lips curled into a genuine smile. “I think I like it.” He reached out hesitantly at first but completed the motion to gently touch Gavin’s face. “Thank you.”

Gavin’s cheeks were suddenly on fire and, for a split second, the detective looked utterly vulnerable. He steeled himself a second later, hiding away that frightened uncertainty behind his callous smirk. “For what? The name or the sex?” He chuckled, but he still leaned his head against the touch.

Tenderness wasn’t something he expected from anyone, least of all the android he’d let into his bed on a whim.

900 laughed, something he did very rarely. “Both, I guess.” It felt good to let his walls down around Gavin even if it was only for this short time and eventually they’d have to go back to the real world. He tried not to think about that. He ran his fingertips over Gavin’s skin lightly. “I might have to go by Nines from now on. It is a bit more simple than 900 at any rate.”

Gavin trembled at the sensation of the android’s fingers on his skin. How did he express the terror he felt at these little touches? Did 900 even know the effect they had on him? Probably, he was always good at reading the spikes in his stress levels. Ugh. He tried to control his heart rate, to stop his trembling when the android’s touch brushed him in just the right way.

“I’d be glad for it.” He chuckled. “Sounds like a real name too and not just… a serial number.” _You deserve to be more than just a serial number_ , he thought to himself before his cheeks heated up again. That was stupid. He was stupid. “I need a shower.” He was out of the bed suddenly. “You don’t have to stick around for me, if you don’t want to.”

900 didn’t like the feeling of Gavin’s warmth being pulled away from him and he sat up. “We don’t have to be in tomorrow so I don’t need to leave yet.” He glanced down at his abdomen; it was still covered with the other man’s come. “I might need time to get cleaned up as well. Would you mind if I joined you?”

Gavin hesitated, biting his lip for a moment, and then turned back to the other man. “Nah, I don’t mind.” He did, just not for the reason 900 — Nines — was asking for. 

He just couldn’t remember the last time someone had stuck around this long after they fucked, but that was what Tina had been scolding him about to begin with. Without waiting, he went ahead of Nines and started the shower. He didn’t wait for the water to get warm before he hopped in. The frigid water cleared his head. No more dumb thoughts. This was just sex.

Following after Gavin, Nines shut the bathroom door behind him as he entered. “You don’t seem the type to like cold showers,” he said, questioning the water temperature as he slipped into the shower behind the detective. 

Gavin squeaked. It was not the noise he had anticipated making, he’d aimed for words, and then Nines had slipped into the shower with him. He cleared his throat. “I’m not, but it helps clear my head a bit.” Especially when his legs were still trembling and his usual routine was shattered by Nines sticking around to what… give a fuck about him? It made no sense, the android had no obligation to him. “It’ll warm up in a second,” he added.

What was that about? It was oddly .. cute? Nines was puzzled. “It makes no difference to me,” he commented, “But the warm water feels better than the cold.” The android reached out to steady Gavin after noticing he was still shaking. “Are you alright?”

Gavin wasn’t sure how to handle any of this. He didn’t push him away, but he didn’t know what to do with it either. “I’ll be fine, it was just a rough fuck - they leave us fragile humans a little wobbly.” He tried to muster up his usual aggression… It was considerably harder when you were naked in a slightly chilled shower. At least it was warming up now. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I don’t understand. Would you rather I treat you badly?” Nines was even more puzzled. He only wanted to dominate Gavin sexually at this point. Otherwise, he was starting to find the other man’s personality enjoyable. There was no reason to be mean.

Gavin laughed softly and pressed his forehead to Nines’ chest. “Because everyone does.” He shook his head. “I’m not used to all this… You sticking around, giving a shit. Any of it. Most guys just leave once they’re satisfied.”

“I’m not a ‘guy’. I’m an android.” Nines pointed out. He wrapped his arms around Gavin’s back. “I see no benefit to acting like you’re something disposable. I am fine with this being what it is and not telling anyone at work. But as long as we’re alone, I don’t feel the need to hide from you either.”

This was so fucking surreal. “Hah… I guess you’re not.” He sighed as he finally peered up at Nines. “Alright… So long as you don’t expect me to act different at work or something. I suppose it’d be okay to be… to let my guard down a bit.” He flashed the android a somewhat awkward smile, as if unaccustomed to the honesty of it, and then moved away to start cleaning himself. He could feel come dripping down his thighs by now and the sensation did nothing to help his focus. “Still don’t get why you chose an ass like me to open up to.”

Nines couldn’t help but stare as Gavin cleaned himself… Without warning or bothering to respond to the other man’s comment, he reached out to touch some of the sticky substance dripping down Gavin’s inner thigh. “Do you like how that feels?” he asked.

A shiver ran up his spine at the sensation of Nines’ touch. “Yes,” he confessed… a little too quickly in his own opinion. He cleared his throat. “It’s been a while since I got a chance to go without a condom.” He turned back toward Nines, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “What do you think of it? Do you like seeing what a mess you made of me?”

“I like making a mess of you in general,” Nines commented as he rolled the fluid between his fingers. “But I also like seeing my come dripping out of you. I didn’t know it would feel this… satisfying.”

Gavin couldn’t help the way he grinned when Nines spoke. Did he realize how fucking sexy he was? Probably not. He somehow managed to sound naive while also saying filthy things like that. “If you don’t watch what you’re saying, I’m going to need you to fuck me again.”

In a quick moment Nines had Gavin pinned to the wall of the shower. His wrists were captured in Nines’ hand, wriggling futilely in his grip, while he slipped his knee between Gavin’s thighs. “You _need_ me to fuck you again?” he asked, his voice low and directly in his partner’s ear.

Gavin gasped as his back hit the cool tile and he arched involuntarily toward the man. It didn’t help that he was fucking hard all over again. “ _Yes_.”

It wasn’t as if Nines hadn’t picked up that despite his outward personality, Gavin got off on being talked down to, to being degraded. And, if Nines was being honest with himself, he got off on it too. His grip tightened on the man’s wrists. “You want an _android_ to come in you again, Gavin, is that it?”

Gavin’s mouth opened and shut, struggling with what he wanted to say and what he felt he was supposed to say. A part of him kept forgetting that he was with an android… and his reminders both made his heart pound and made a tiny, childish part of himself throw tantrums over what he wanted to do with this tin can. His wrists twisted curiously, testing his leverage and his ability to break the hold. Nines was good, his grip was solid. He bit his lip. “Yes. I want an android to absolutely wreck me. Badly.” Fuck… He was honestly starting to wonder where androids stood on BDSM. Nines was someone he could give up control to… Someone he could actually trust. That thought was terrifying and exciting at the same time. 

“I appreciate your honesty,” Nines said, but he had a bit of a smirk. He let go of Gavin’s hands and placed them on his shoulders. Effortlessly, he lifted the man up and spread his legs wide. Then he began to lower Gavin slowly onto his cock. He groaned as he found his partner was still loose and messy and that was sexy to him.

Gavin made a noise of surprise when he was easily lifted by the android. “Nines?” And then he was being lowered onto Nines’ cock and all thoughts of confusion or protest were gone. “Oh fuck, yes,” he whimpered as he clung to the other man, already beyond horny. He’d been getting off just being pinned to the damn wall, and now he was completely at Nines’ mercy, being fucked against the cold tile of his own shower. It was much too perfect. “ _Fuck_ , there — that’s so good! Nines, please…” His nails bit into skin again as he lost himself in the sensation of being fucked by his android. “Harder, please!”

What else could Nines do but fuck Gavin even harder? Their bodies met in furious thrusts and the android moaned at the wet, sloppy sound his partner’s ass was making. If this kept happening, how were either of them ever going to leave Gavin’s apartment? Nines felt like he would never get tired of making the man fall apart over and over again. He was so loud and uncensored when they fucked and the android _adored_ it.

Gavin could hardly find words through his desperate moans. Everything was a blur of wet, sloppy, heat. Even his pleading turned into incoherent whimpers as his climax hit him again. “S-Sorry,” he gasped but he rocked into Nines as best he could. His body was exhausted, but he pushed himself to meet each of the android’s thrusts. He leaned in, entire body quaking as more moans bubbled up from him: “Use me until you’re satisfied.”

“Fuck, Gavin,” the android said though gritted teeth. If he knew how to press all of Gavin’s buttons, surely the man was figuring out his as well. He slammed into Gavin only a few more times before coming himself, holding his partner tight to the wall as he filled him up again.

Gavin whimpered and gasped as he was fucked, his oversensitive body jolting like electricity every time the other man thrust into him. Then Nines was filling him up and he sobbed softly with pleasure.

Nines took a moment to let his own head clear; sex was disorienting even for him. He pulled out of Gavin gently but kept him pressed to the wall. Supporting most of his weight, he let the majority of the come flow out of the man to make clean up easier for him. It was clear that he was exhausted. When Nines was satisfied with that, he set Gavin back down in the spray of the water and kept him steady. “Somehow we got more messy instead of clean,” he murmured, pressed against Gavin’s back.

Gavin clung to Nines, still struggling to catch his breath and collect his head. Usually he rushed through that part, trying to get himself in order to deal with the fact that he was about to be dropped on his ass… Except he didn’t have to with Nines. It was weird, and comforting. He let Nines help him clean, his head resting on the android’s shoulder, and when he was placed on his own feet Nines stayed close to make sure he was steady.

“It’s your fault for being so sexy,” Gavin muttered.

He did manage to clean himself up, though, and with Nines’ help he even got out of the shower. He let Nines towel him off, mostly because the android looked adorable when he realized just how wobbly Gavin’s legs were and he jumped in to take care of him again. By the time he was back on the bed, dry and clean, his head was finally coming down from the high that was Nines.

“Fuck,” Gavin sighed as he fell back into the pillows. “You’d be a damn good Dom, if you were interested in that sort of shit.”

Nines was lying on the bed next to Gavin, admiring the shape of his body when the man spoke. “Dom?” he questioned. A cursory search gave him a little bit of information about Dominants and BDSM. He was definitely intrigued. “Would you like me to be your Dom?”

Gavin rolled onto his side to peer at Nines curiously. Was he actually interested? “Uhh, well… Fuck… Yeah? If you’d like it.” He looked away and pursed his lips together. “I’ve been told I’m an exhausting submissive.” He’d seen Nines pull up data for a case in what seemed like the blink of an eye. It wouldn’t surprise Gavin to think that he was searching his terminology as they spoke.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t wear out easily,” Nines replied, dryly. “There is a lot of information to sort through here, but I’m very interested. You look like you need a rest now, so that will give me time to make up my mind on the matter.”

He smiled to himself. “I can’t believe I like you so much… First you wouldn’t stop being hot,” he yawned, “and now you’re interesting too. It’s not really fair.” So he aggressively used the man as a pillow. “You can obviously stay tonight, mostly because I’m not getting up to let you go.”

Nines was surprised at first but his expression softened and he wrapped an arm around Gavin. “I am perfectly fine with that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments, my Hank and I are really glad you're enjoying this. (:

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Five_

Gavin stirred to the familiar day off work alarm - cats meowing at his bedroom door. He peered over the android resting beneath him at the familiar little paws stretching under his door. “Morning,” he muttered before slipping out of bed. He flashed Nines a devious sort of look as he plucked the android’s shirt off the floor and put it on before he strolled out of the room.

Nines bit his lip hard. Gavin had only just woken up and he was already flaunting the fact that he was an ass. He shook his head, listening to the sounds of his partner cooing at his cats as he fed them. The android had spent most of the night reviewing what Gavin had asked him about and he was not only pretty informed on the ins and outs of BDSM, he also had a proper answer for the man. He remained quiet for the time being, reflecting on how different Gavin was privately compared to at work. Nines was enjoying the discovery of the many sides of his partner.

It took a little bit for Gavin to return to him, but when he did he was carrying a cup of coffee and a plate with a bagel, and had a pastry of some sort between his teeth. He settled back into bed, still wearing the android’s slightly-too-large button up, and set to devouring the pastry. “I can still _feel_ last night. Everything aches and I’m fucking ravenous.” That always happened when he had especially good sex, and he certainly wasn’t about to complain about _that_.

“I think this might be the best mood I’ve ever seen you in,” commented Nines with an amused smile. Gavin looked delicious in his shirt, but he tried not to focus on that too much. He knew it was important for humans to eat breakfast and he couldn’t interrupt that.

Gavin chuckled. “You’re probably right. I haven’t felt this good…” He thought about it for a second and then shook his head. “Let’s see, I started this around the time I broke up with my last Dom.” As he spoke, he shrugged his shoulder out of the button-up and let it hang loosely. A large tattoo wrapped around his right shoulder and spread down his arm just shy of where a t-shirt might fall. “Tina, from work, she’s got a boyfriend who inks… She convinced me to start it - and add to it - when I was overly stressed… or thought about doing something… or someone - stupid.” He pulled the shirt back up smoothly. “I think this is about a year or so of work. So…” He paused in thought and then flashed Nines a rueful ghost of a smile. “Two years? Since I had a decent fuck with someone that didn’t just kick me out as soon as they went soft.” He took a bite of bagel and chewed aggressively. “Fuckin’ pathetic.” He didn’t clarify who he was referring to.

“As you know, I have no experience with any of this outside of my time with you, but it feels wrong to me to just abandon you once I’ve pleased myself.” Nines looked thoughtful. “In the materials I’ve been reading, they also say it can be unsafe and damaging to do so to your submissive. And it can go poorly for the Dominant as well.”

Gavin’s smile shifted back into his usual casual smirk. “I figured you’d be a quick study. My last Dom wasn’t into that sort of shit.” He shrugged and took a bite of his bagel. “I’m usually pretty self sufficient when it comes to that crap… but the point is, I appreciated you staying. And yeah, it feels pretty fucking nice to wake up feeling sore in all the right places.” And not hating yourself and every bruise you let them leave on you.

“It wasn’t a problem to stay; it was the right thing to do. And to answer your question from last night, I would like to try being your Dom, if you don’t mind having an inexperienced android for one.” Nines smiled in a self-depreciating way. He’d disliked all the emotions that came with deviancy, but after his time with Gavin, he was beginning to fully understand why they were necessary — even with the vast highs and lows between them.

He never thought he’d be fondly thinking about how nice Nines was. He was always sure the android was looking for some way to fuck with him and, maybe, he had been… “I think what you’d consider inexperienced would probably make a few professional Doms feel like blushing virgins.” He affectionately poked at Nines’ LED indicator. “I can definitely see the benefit of the whole robot brain with internet access deal.”

“Ah, yes, I can gather much information, but true experience comes from acting upon it. Though you seem to be willing to let me try everything out.” the android answered. His strange draw to Gavin was deeper than even he had thought, but he was, in no uncertain terms, _excited_ to do all these new things with his partner.

He flicked him playfully as he sat back - winced momentarily at the pressure on his ass - and flashed Nines a mischievous smile. “I encourage it. I’m curious to see what sort of things you’re interested in - other than what I learned about last night.” He ran his tongue over his lips, lapping up a bit of cream cheese there.

“So, you figured out that I’m apparently into jerks who hate androids?” Nines eyed him up with a snarky look.

Gavin snorted. “If I wasn’t still drinking my coffee, I’d punch you for that.” He took a sip of said coffee while giving him a look that said 'see, this coffee is all that’s protecting you’. He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Let me rephrase that, Mr. Android… You figured out I like degradation - but did you get off on the filthy shit you said to me or were you just doing it to please me?” Thinking that Nines did something just to please him made his heart pound awkwardly. 

“Honestly? Yes, I did.” Nines admitted. “You’re quite .. beautiful when you’re being dominated like that. I enjoyed it throughly.” It felt odd confessing to Gavin these feelings he’d been harboring for awhile now, but he also liked the chance to be open with his partner.

“Beautiful, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck briefly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.” The detective cleared his throat and eyed Nines thoughtfully. “You like seeing your come on me,” he added, “and I kind of got the hint that you enjoy making me beg.” He shook his head slightly, wondering how much of that was vengeance for his attitude at work… He set his coffee and plate aside before moving closer to Nines. “So I’m wondering what else you found when you were doing research that you’d like to experiment with?”

As he spoke, Gavin slipped into Nines’ lap and peered up at the android curiously. Nines dropped his hands to rest on the man’s hips, realizing he had missed the feeling of his partner’s skin under his hands.

“I’m not sure I will fully know until we try but there were a few things I was curious about. Biting, for example.” Nines reached up and brushed his fingertips just under the collar of the shirt Gavin had stolen. “There were so many things. Tying you up, blindfolds, gags. So many different ways to make you cry. But I am most curious about what you’d like me to do to you.”

Gavin shuddered happily at that little brush. “I like how easily you say that,” he replied as he rested his arms on Nines’ shoulders. “I like biting, and restraints are nice. My other Doms liked gagging me because I’m apparently a noisy bitch.” He smirked. “I don’t mind either way.” He squirmed slightly, a very intentional movement that pressed him more firmly against Nines. “I like being used, and… I’d like to be able to actually have a Dom I could surrender to.” He ran his tongue over his teeth and pushed his hair back from his face. “I’m not sure if you noticed, but I have trouble being vulnerable typically.”

“I noticed,” Nines answered, dryly, but then his expression turned a little more serious. He pulled on Gavin’s hips to press them together as close as possible and met his gaze. “You’d be safe with me.” The android wanted to pry off the arrogant mask Gavin always wore and see more of what was underneath.

Gavin made a soft noise and wrapped his arms around Nines as he buried his face against the other’s neck to dodge his gaze. “I know that,” he muttered. “I wouldn’t have asked you if you wanted to be my Dom otherwise… I would’ve let it be just sex.” He shivered slightly as the honesty of his words hit him.

Nines was silent for a moment, wondering about something he’d been turning over in his mind. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, abruptly.

Gavin hesitated and then pulled back, expression briefly uncertain. He pressed his lips together and then nodded. “Yeah.” His cheeks were actually red now, not a feat that most could achieve. “I don’t… usually…” He brushed his fingers through his hair, frustrated with how his heart raced and his face burned. “I don’t usually let myself get that close to anyone. So… be happy, you’re _special_.” By the time he got the sentence out he looked frustrated and sullen and his cheeks were on fire. He couldn’t meet Nines’ gaze either, which made the fact that he _wanted_ to kiss him so much more embarrassing.

Fuck, this man was cute. Nines smiled softly and tipped Gavin’s face up and at first, gently pressed their lips together. It was special. He’d never kissed anyone before this.

Gavin shivered with nervous energy and gently leaned back into the kiss. It had been over two years since he’d let anyone this close… It was terrifying. He made a soft sound, pleasure and fear, and leaned more deeply into the kiss. When he broke the kiss he was panting softly, his cheeks still flushed… and then he leaned in for another.

***

The following day was back to business as usual. Except it wasn’t. Work itself was normal, but trying to act like Nines was just another colleague was so much harder. Talking to him was just too fucking easy, and he found himself more greedy for the android’s company: letting a hand brush his when they walked, or leaning over to show him something and allowing him to brush against Nines a bit. What really caught his attention, however, was that Nines cheerfully announced to everyone to please begin calling him Nines. He didn’t explain where it came from, just that he was very fond of it.

Gavin was caught smiling to himself more than once. He even overheard Lieutenant Anderson telling a coworker that he must’ve finally gotten laid.

Okay, so that was true… and maybe no one realized it was Nines that had caused the change in his behavior, but Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Or about being fucked.

“Hey, tin can, what do you think of this?” He motioned to his monitor. This was another thing he found himself doing more and tried to school himself out of it most of the time: asking for Nines’ opinion, or showing him something instead of just throwing the tablet at him. “Think we’ve got a lead?”

Nines leaned over the side of Gavin’s chair, making sure his chest was flush against the man as he looked at the screen. “Mm, I think we should definitely look into it.” the android commented. Truthfully, Nines was handling the situation a little better than Gavin. He had a bit more control over his facial expressions. But the fact that Gavin couldn’t resist being near him made him want to tease his partner even more.

Gavin was biting his tongue, trying to pretend he wasn’t hyper aware of Nines’ presence, and nodded. “Alright,” he shoved Nines away from him as if his closeness was an offense and moved to his feet. “They should be home about this time.” He didn’t look back at Nines as he started out of the building, but as soon as they got back to his car, Gavin ribbed the android. “Don’t tease me,” he scolded. “I’m worked up enough without you touching me like that.”

“I’ll stop if you need me to,” Nines commented. “It’s just .. you’re so _sensitive_. I can’t help but want to tease you.” He politely put his hands in his lap though. “I’ll try to behave myself.”

Gavin shot him a dirty look before he leaned over, grabbed the android by the collar… and pulled him into a kiss. “I can’t fucking help it… and I don’t want you to… It’s fucking annoying.” He kissed him again.

Nines bit his partner’s bottom lip lightly as they pulled apart. “If you can also manage to keep your hands to yourself the rest of the day, I’ll come over tonight with something nice for you.” This was the perfect sort of challenge for Gavin. It combined both the need to keep this private with his love of being told what to do.

Gavin groaned softly, first in pleasure and then in displeasure. “Okay, fine.” He grumbled slightly and stole another kiss. “Starting now..” He put his car in drive and headed out into the mayhem of Detroit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun things for everyone~ and a little bit of talking at the end (: Thanks as usual for your lovely comments!!!

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Six_

Gavin couldn’t believe how stupidly excited he was to see Nines. He ate dinner, he cleaned his fucking house, took care of the cats, and was still left with a nervous energy as he waited for the other man to show up. What the fuck was he going to bring? Why the hell did he care so much?

And that was definitely a knock.

He flicked off the tv and lazily made his way to the door, attempting to appear bored and uninterested. Like someone who hadn’t spent the last hour fidgeting. If it hadn’t been Nines at the door when he opened it, he probably would’ve punched the interrupting bastard.

Luckily, that wasn’t the case. “Hey,” Gavin greeted him. He was pleased that he didn’t sound over eager even if Nines probably already could tell he was excited. “What took you so long?”

Nines lifted up a black bag. “Shopping.” He entered the now familiar apartment, both cats rushing to brush against his legs eagerly. Despite Gavin’s act, the android could measure the changes in his vital signs. It was good to know he was doing something right. “Knowing you, I’m sure you want your reward right away.”

Gavin scowled at the cats. Why did they like him so much too? His attention shifted back up to the android as he tried to weigh his options. On one hand, he hated to admit how eager he was… On the other… Well, he was really fucking eager.

“I admit I’m curious.” Gavin sized up the bag and actually felt a little guilty. “You didn’t have to go and _buy_ something just because I managed to keep my hands to myself.”

“I don’t mind. I also enjoy giving you incentives. You do what I ask and then you get what you want. Works for both of us.” Nines leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s lips. It’s not like he had only done this for the man; he was curious about trying out new things as well.

Gavin felt his cheeks warm slightly and he leaned in to return the kiss. “Alright, that works.” He glanced away and then started toward his room. “Then hurry up, I want to see.” The smile in his voice was too obvious. How dare Nines make him feel so damn happy?

Smiling himself, Nines followed Gavin into the bedroom. He sat calmly on the edge of the bed, taking his time as he could practically feel his partner’s excited energy. He pulled out a small smooth wooden paddle. “I don’t know what you’ve experienced before this, but I thought you might like to do some impact play.”

Was Nines this calm and controlled just because he was an android? Connor certainly didn’t have the same reserved cool. But that didn’t really matter, because he’d brought a paddle. “Not a lot, honestly, but I’m intrigued to see what one can do in your hands.” Gavin smirked.

“I trust you to communicate with me.” Nines thumped the paddle against his hand to make a nice ‘thwack’ noise. “Lovely. Now, on my lap then.” He added expectantly.

Gavin liked that sound. It sent a fun shiver up his spine. “I’m used to being bent over the dresser or something.” he admitted, a faint blush on his cheeks, but he stretched out on Nines’ lap. “And don’t worry,” he laughed softly, “I never shut up.”

“You don’t,” agreed Nines with a small laugh. The android patted Gavin’s ass lightly, pre-calculated the amount of force to use and where to hit, and gave him a nice but light smack with the paddle. It didn’t make as good of a sound because of the man’s pants, but they could work their way up to skin.

This was going to be good and bad. Good, because he couldn’t imagine an android having trouble knowing where or how hard to hit or tiring out… Bad for the same exact damn reason. The first whack made him wince slightly - not because of pain but because of expectation. It was surprisingly gentle compared to what he was used to. “What?” He teased. “Not angry enough with me?” The absent statement made him frown for a moment as it came out of his mouth. Damn, he was fucked up, wasn’t he?

Nines paused with an unhappy look. “I’m not angry with you at all, Gavin. That isn’t what I’m doing. You should know better.” He tapped his partner’s ass lightly with his hand. “Let me take my time, or I won’t play with you.”

Gavin grumbled softly, not because he was bothered by what Nines had said, but because he was annoyed with himself. “I told you I had shitty Doms.” He nudged the android with his elbow gently. “I know you’re not mad at me..” His fingers clutched nervously into the bedsheets. “I’ll be patient.”

“Okay, but I will talk with you about this later,” Nines promised, letting out a sigh. He took a moment to re-adjust himself before starting again. He delivered another similar hit to the other side of Gavin’s ass with the paddle. “I should really make you wait now, honestly.” he teased, trying to push back his concern and stay in the moment.

Wow, when was the last time he’d been made to actually feel like a naughty child? He let out his breath in a frustrated huff. “Fuck, I know.” Another light hit, this one surprised him and he made a soft noise before he pressed his lips together. “I really think I need to learn my lesson first,” Gavin teased back.

“I don’t want to be here _all_ night, Gavin.” Nines replied, laughing lightly. He repeated both of the hits with a little more force behind them this time. He not only liked teaching the man patience, but getting to listen to all the cute, small noises he made when he got hit.

Gavin would’ve said something snarky back, but that would’ve given away the little moan he had managed to bite back. His breath came out in a faint hiss before he wiggled his ass defiantly.

Nines gave his partner a harder slap with his hand. “Stay still.” he commanded. He delivered a couple more hits with the paddle before he was satisfied. “Pants off. Now.”

Gavin shuddered at the slap and the command. He glanced up at the other man for a moment. “Just the pants?” He questioned as he slipped them off. He was wearing red boxer briefs under his jeans. There was a little black paw print on one cheek.

The android stifled a laugh and gently ran a hand over the fabric of the boxers. “Dear, do you recall what you put on this morning?” he questioned.

Gavin froze, his whole body going rigid for a split second as his face suddenly superheated. “Fuck me,” he muttered as he covered his face. “You want ‘em on or off!?” He huffed in embarrassment.

“On for now,” Nines replied, a smile still on his face. “You’re cute.” he added, enjoying Gavin’s reaction immensely.

Gavin didn’t know what to do with himself. This was _actually_ embarrassing and he had no where to hide and… fuck, Nines thought it was cute. Now his heart was hammering and his face was burning. “Shut up,” he muttered bashfully.

Focusing again with a small chuckle, Nines lined up the paddle and gave the man adjusted hits to each side, harder than before. He paused and grabbed a handful of Gavin’s ass. “I’m almost done warming you up. I bet your skin looks pretty under here.”

He couldn’t stop the more audible noises from escaping him this time. A sharp inhale and a soft moan, his body shuddering with each little hit. It stung a lot more without the jeans to cushion him. Then Nines grabbed his ass and he gasped sharply. Oh yeah, it definitely looked nice if it stung that much. “Fuck,” he gasped faintly, pressing his ass back into Nines’ touch.

Nines rubbed his ass softly before smacking it a few times with just his hand. “Take it all off now,” he murmured, tugging at the waistband of the boxers. He’d gotten more than he bargained for out of the deal so now he felt it was appropriate that Gavin got what he wanted as well.

Gavin bit his lip and then did as he was told, wiggling out of his briefs and kicking the embarrassing things aside with a huff. He glanced up at Nines when he was properly back in position. His cheeks were still hotter than he’d like, but he tried to play it off casually. “Nice?” He asked.

“Absolutely,” the android answered, admiring the red paddle marks. He touched them and pressed his fingers into them curiously. He let out a soft sound at the sight. He didn’t know he’d like seeing Gavin marked up like this. And he also knew there were so many more ways to leave a bit of himself on his partner. Concentrating again, he gave one side of Gavin’s ass a proper smack with the paddle and it made the nice sound they both liked.

A shudder jolted through him and, despite himself, he cried out ever so slightly. Fuck. He panted softly, heart racing with excitement, and steeled himself for the next hit. He didn’t like giving in easily. Nines would have to work if he really wanted to hear him cry.

Nines waited a good moment and then hit the other side with a little more force this time. “You’re usually so loud,” he teased.

“A-ahh,” he bit his lip to stifle the sound for a moment. “Being fucked is a hell of a lot different.” Nnn, being fucked while your ass was still stinging was something he hadn’t gotten in a _long_ time.

“I meant in general,” Nines replied, his tone a little rude. Before Gavin could respond, he left a few rapid hits on the man’s ass before stopping again.

“Yeah well —“ before he could finish his snotty reply, Nines brought the paddle back down. Gavin yelped more loudly than he anticipated, his breathing growing heavier as the next couple hits brought surprised whimpers tumbling from his lips. “Fuck!” He gasped and then chuckled beneath his breath. “That wasn’t fair!”

“When did I ever say this was going to be _fair_?” the android answered, his voice heavy. “If you’re still trying to be so mouthy, I’m guessing you need to be paddled more.”

Gavin shuddered as he glanced over his shoulder at the other man. Was he actually checking on what he wanted? It took him a second to answer. “Depends on whether you want me to be sorry or horny.” He bit the inside of his lip. “Right now I’m definitely horny.” He ground his hips against Nines’ leg ever so slightly to make his point. “But I’ve got a lot more mouthy left in me.”

Nines squeezed Gavin’s ass again. “I don’t want to wreck your ass yet. I still have more things to do it.” The android set the paddle down. “Now, now. The real question is, how am I going to fuck you this time?” He dug his fingers into the red spots he’d left.

Gavin moaned roughly. “Nnn, I’m very interested in the answer to that one.” He pressed himself back against the man’s touch, shuddering at the sensation that raced through him. He forgot how much the sting from a paddle _lingered_.

Pulling Gavin off his lap, Nines stood up and roughly shoved the other man forward onto the edge of the bed. “Stay.” He went and retrieved the lube from its usual place. Lubing up his fingers, he quickly went to work pushing one inside of his partner. He braced his other hand on Gavin’s ass, pushing into the skin again.

Gavin whimpered softly at the sensation of fingers pressing into the tender flesh even as Nines slid inside of him. “Nines,” he moaned softly, “I want your cock.” His legs were already trembling as he pressed himself back against the other man.

“You always want that, Gavin.” the android replied, roughly shoving in a second finger. “We both know how much you love my cock. But you have to wait.”

Gavin bit his lip as he rocked his ass back into the second finger. “It’s not enough,” he replied sulkily. He glanced over his shoulder at Nines before slipping a hand between his thighs to touch himself. “And I don’t want to wait.”

Nines abruptly smacked Gavin’s ass hard. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself. Hands on the bed, now.”

Gavin gasped and shuddered but, reluctantly, placed his hands on the bed. “Hurry up and fuck me then,” he pleaded as he pressed back hard against Nines’ hand. “Please?”

“No.” Nines responded immediately and pushed in a third finger. “I’m disappointed in you, Gavin.” He fucked the man with his fingers rapidly. “I should make you come like this for disobeying me.”

Gavin groaned and ground back against the man’s fingers. God he felt good, especially as he stretched him wider, but it didn’t compare to being fucked by him. “Nines, please,” he whimpered. His fingers curled to clutch at the blankets beneath him.

Removing his fingers, Nines undid his pants just enough to get his cock out and quickly pushed inside of Gavin. He pressed against the man’s back to speak into his ear. “I haven’t forgiven you yet,” he said, beginning to pound his partner into the bedsheets.

Gavin shuddered and gasped as the man thrust into him, momentarily burying his face into the blankets to muffle the cry of delight that escaped him. Nines’ voice against his ear made him shudder roughly and he leaned back into the man, desperate for more - more of him, more of his cock. Somehow the disapproval in his voice hurt worse than the paddling. “What… What can I do to make you forgive me?”

“I’ve already decided your punishment.” Nines pinned Gavin’s arms to the bed as he slammed into him. Fuck, he was all worked up from spanking him. His partner felt so good inside; Nines had to choke back his own moans.

Pinned to the bed, being fucked hard and fast, Gavin had trouble finding words to reply with. So he gave up and let himself moan and cry into the bed as Nines fucked him.

“Come for me, Gavin, I need you to,” Nines forced out, a moan building in his own voice.

“Fuck, fuck,” he sobbed happily, “so fucking good.” His words were hitched and broken by his own moans. He couldn’t hold back, he didn’t want to. He rocked back, legs trembling and his fingers clawing uselessly at the blankets beneath him. “I’m going to come! Fuck, Nines!” His orgasm stole the last of the strength from his legs, but thankfully the bed caught the majority of his weight.

Once Nines had felt Gavin finish, he abruptly pulled out and stroked himself a few times before coming on his partner’s ass and back. “You don’t get what you want unless you listen.” the android reminded him.

Gavin’s head was spinning still when he felt Nines start to pull out. “NNn?” He whimpered as he pressed back and — felt Nines’ come splatter across his ass. The brunette huffed as he looked over his shoulder, pouty and disappointed. “I understand,” he muttered sullenly.

Disappearing for a moment, Nines returned with a towel to clean up Gavin and himself. He removed most of his clothing as well. Then he beckoned his partner to lie with him on the bed. There was quite a bit to go over after this session, but it wasn’t as if he’d forgotten any of it.

Gavin came when beckoned and pressed himself against Nines. It was still such an odd concept, to have a proper Dom - to be wanted enough for someone to care about him. Pulling up his blanket to wrap it around the both of them, he laid his head on the other man’s chest again. He’d been so exhausted the other night he hadn’t noticed the soft rhythm of his thirium pump. So like and unlike a human’s heart. He matched his breathing to its rhythm until the trembling had stopped and his chest was no longer heaving.

“Haa.” He panted out as he briefly shifted to kiss Nines’ chest. “I think you’re too good at this.”

Nines let out a soft laugh before speaking. “I’m proud of you,” he murmured now that Gavin had calmed a little. “You took your punishment well.” He gently let his fingertips drift across his partner’s skin.

He huffed softly, both pleased and embarrassed. “Well, I deserved worse. I’m just grateful you didn’t decide not to fuck me or something.” He frowned a little at the thought. “No one has spent enough time on me for me to have to think this shit out… I’m pretty fucked up, aren’t I?”

The android’s LED rolled to yellow and stayed there as he was silently shuffling through his thoughts. “I don’t believe you’re ‘fucked up’ as you put it, but you do have some wrong ideas about what we’re doing here, I think. I want to clear this up with you, if you don’t mind discussing it right now.”

Gavin caught the faint glint of yellow in the room and he smiled ruefully to himself. “I don’t mind discussing it now.” He shifted a bit so that he could properly see the android’s face. “Let me just say… I do know you’re not like my other partners, and I’ve slept with a lot of shit people.” He sighed softly. “But that’s the headspace I’m used to… I think it’ll take a bit for me to disconnect that from this.” He ducked his face against Nines’ chest. “I’m glad you don’t think I’m fucked up, but I don’t want you thinking you did anything wrong because of my issues.”

“I understand that it would probably take a bit to .. rewrite how your thoughts function.” Searching for and finding all the information on BDSM that he did actually made Nines understand humans and emotions a little better. Mostly though, Gavin had helped him, oddly enough. He petted the top of his partner’s head gently. “I don’t want _you_ to think I’m intentionally trying to hurt you; this is all for the scene. Do you understand?”

Gavin made a soft sound when he was petted, but it was Nines’ words that had the real effect on him. He pulled the android down into a kiss, clinging desperately to him until he let their lips part. “I understand, and I know you have no intention of hurting me.” He kissed Nines again. “I trust _you_.”

“Then I trust you to tell me if I ever go too far,” he answered in a quiet tone. The android returned the kiss and held Gavin close. His chest felt oddly tight and he still yet had trouble pinpointing the emotion he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted to keep anyone from ever hurting his partner again.

“Of course.” He snuggled into Nines’ embrace, grateful for the android’s closeness. “Regardless of the mouthy shit I shoot off, I promise I’ll use the safe word if I feel I can’t take it.” He paused and then touched Nines’ cheek. “Or if I don’t actually enjoy what you’re doing, for that matter.”

“Good. Then I believe we're in agreement.” Nines responded, leaning into Gavin’s touch.

Gavin smiled. “Definitely.” Now he just had to not find this whole feeling safe and comfortable thing really fucking sexy. Because he wanted to jump Nines again already. “Now that that’s decided… Do I have to behave myself _tomorrow_ as well?”

Nines laughed. “I think we should give your ass a break, Gavin. So I guess, no you don’t have to be good. But if you’re too bad, I might be forced to do something to you at work.”

“I honestly can’t tell if that’s for or against me jumping you at work.”

“Hmm. I mean, I’d have to gag you if I wanted to fuck you in the bathroom.” Nines said in a matter-of-fact way.

Gavin bit his lip. “That’s not helping me at all.”

“I guess it depends on how worried you are about getting caught,” the android pointed out.

He was quiet for a couple seconds and then he just smiled. “Bring a gag just in case, and we’ll see what happens.” Gavin gave him a quick kiss on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mega late upload, my Hank and I went to the beach today. It was awesome. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: gags, semi-public sex

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Seven_

The pleasant throb left behind by the paddle managed to satisfy much of his desire to touch Nines at work. It also made it extremely hard to concentrate on the boring paperwork he had to do. He squirmed in his seat, sipped his coffee, and shifted position to put his legs up on the desk. If he couldn’t focus then he’d just fuck around on his phone for a few minutes. The paperwork wasn’t going anywhere. Then Nines walked by and slammed roughly into his chair, knocking him around and removing his feet from the desk.

“Fucking!” Gavin spun on the android, teeth clenched, but the rest of his retort was silenced by the way Nines grinned at him.

His heart pounded excitedly, but he just huffed and spun the chair around so he was facing his terminal. Bastard… Wasn’t fair that he had such a gorgeous smile. He tried, and failed, to focus on his work as Nines’ grin kept floating around in his head. He’d been testing him all day, teasing him to see if he’d break down and beg for it. He was fighting it. Gavin was nothing if not stubborn.

Then, of course, he took his frustration out on some random patrol officer in the break room and that was it.

He was frustrated, he was still fucking horny, and from across the room he’d accidentally caught the brief flash of red in Nines’ LED as he watched the offending coworker storm out of the break room. There was something about the fact that Nines actually worried about him on top of everything else that destroyed his resolve.

Gavin sent him a text as he strolled nonchalantly into the men’s room. [You win.]

Nines almost laughed out loud as the notification popped up. He’d been pushing Gavin all day, so it really wasn’t fair .. but the thought of ruining his partner at work was just too tempting. He waited a few moments before discreetly walking into the restroom as well.

Gavin bit his lip as he stared down at the phone. Was he going to answer or what? He turned the display off and tapped his fingers anxiously against the screen, waiting. Then the door opened and there he was and his heart was fucking pounding for a different reason.

“Anyone nearby?” he muttered.

“No,” Nines answered easily as he approached the detective.

“Good.” Gavin knew he should be better, but he didn’t feel like it anymore. He was worked up and somehow the anxiety of Nines _not_ coming had bothered him more than he believed was possible. He met the android halfway and leaned up to kiss him roughly. “Fuck me before I lose my mind.”

The android smirked, shoved Gavin into an empty stall and locked the door behind them. He pulled out a tie he’d taken from his partner’s house the previous night. “I hope you’re not very attached to this one because I’ll be using it to gag you.”

Gavin blushed a little at the sight. “You bastard,” he replied with a grin. “I hate it.. for its intended purpose at least.” He unzipped his pants and nudged them down eagerly. Beneath the denim, Gavin was wearing a pair of black boyshorts - entirely in lace. Despite wearing it for very much this purpose, he found his face still burned.. “Since you liked the others so much, I thought I’d wear something fun.”

“Hm, looks to me like you were hoping to get fucked,” Nines commented, running a finger under the edge of the lace. “I like the thought of you wearing these all day though.” He leaned in and kissed the man fiercely. The gesture was sweet and sexy; Nines really couldn’t wait anymore. “Hands on the wall, Gavin.”

“It pays to be prepared.” And fuck he was right in his decision. The force in the other man’s kiss delighted him and confirmed his choice to wear the lacy undergarments. He did as he was told. “Hurry,” he muttered. He was already hard and the anticipation was making him ache.

Nines pulled the makeshift gag into Gavin’s mouth and tied it off carefully. They’d already discussed non-verbal safe words so that was out of the way. He pulled the lacy panties down only as much as he needed. Getting his cock out, he lubed himself up from a bottle he’d had in his pocket. He used his feet to push Gavin’s legs apart more and then, taking his time, began to push inside the eager man.

Gavin shuddered happily at the sensation of Nines’ cock pressing into him. He was going to make him be stupid patient but he could handle that in exchange for the chance to take his cock all at once. He pressed his ass back into the slow slide, willing Nines to give him more, as he moaned softly into the fabric of the gag.

The android gripped Gavin’s hips as he slid all the way into his partner. He paused a moment before continuing and picking up the pace only slightly. He knew he should make this a quick one, but the tension of possibly getting caught and how wonderful Gavin looked being fucked in public made him want to prolong the experience.

His fingers pressed into the wall, unable to cling to anything as he was filled by the android. His chest was heaving already and his body was a trembling mess. The possibility of getting caught made it all the more exciting. Gavin rocked his hips back into Nines’ thrusts wishing he could beg for more.

Nines loved watching Gavin try to find something to sink his nails into; but there was nothing. His nails scratched uselessly at the tile. He began to fuck the man harder, unable to resist and needing to hear his partner’s muffled cries. The sound of their bodies meeting was not quiet in the empty room.

Gavin moaned and panted into his gag, scrabbling against the wall to hold himself close to Nines and failing so miserably. Suddenly Nines had his hands pinned to the wall with one of his own, holding him in place as he fucked him. Gavin pressed into the other man desperately. “Nnnn!”

“If you don’t come soon, someone’s going to find out how much you like getting fucked at work,” whispered Nines, driving his cock deeper and harder inside Gavin.

It was so fucking hard to think. Nines’ words made his head spin and his body ache in all the right ways. He was already close, but that just did it. He came, sobbing softly into his gag as he greedily rocked his hips into Nines’ rough thrusts.

Nines had reached his limit as well and came shortly after, slamming hard into Gavin as he finished. He wrapped an arm around Gavin’s body and supported him as he pulled out. He then untied the gag with one hand. “Mm, I made you a bit of a mess again, haven’t I?” the android commented thoughtfully.

Gavin whimpered as Nines pulled out, but he huffed in disappointment when the gag was taken out. At least he was supported by Nines, cause he sure as hell doubted he could support himself. “Shoulda thought to make you use a condom,” he muttered thoughtfully before twisting in Nines arms so that he could face the android. “Too bad I like it.” He reached up and pulled Nines into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super late update, having a day. Hahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> chapter tags: descriptions of violence

**_Control_ **  
_Chapter Eight_

A few weeks had passed and Gavin wasn’t nearly in as good of a mood as he had been. They’d been working long hours and Nines hadn’t been coming over. Some shit about him needing rest or something. Whatever. He told himself he didn’t care, that it didn’t fucking matter… But it wasn’t really working. The stress from work pissed him off, the lack of sex pissed him off, the sexual frustration _at_ work pissed him off. He was snapping at everyone, everyone except Nines.

So, of course, someone got a stick up their ass over it and used it against him.

“What crawled up your ass and died, Reed? You’ve been a fucking pain lately.”

“Shut the fuck up, Wes.”

“Never thought I’d see the day come where you got a thing for androids.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” His disinterested frustration shifted targets. “I don’t give a _fuck_ about androids.”

“That’s not what I’ve been hearing around the office.” Wes was clearly pleased that he’d gotten Gavin to bite. Even Gavin could realize that, but he couldn’t see past the red in his vision.

“Well you got your information fucking wrong. They’re just fucking machines, tools, means to a fucking end.”

He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. From the corner of his eye he saw Nines approaching - a flash of red - and then the dark figure retreated from his peripheral. Shit, no. Wait! He half-turned, ready to chase him down, when Wes snapped off again.

“Well I hear you’ve been popping off at everyone _except_ your fucking android, so I think that sounds like a _hell of a soft spot_.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

The next thing Gavin knew, Wes was on the ground clutching his face. “You broke my fucking nose!”

“Reed!”

Fowler was standing in the doorway to his office, glaring him down like he was a wild dog. He deserved it, but he wasn’t about to admit it. “The bastard’s spreading rumors about me. I won’t take that sort of bullshit!”

“Both of you, in my office, _now_.”

Gavin clenched his teeth, grinding them in his rage. He had to go find Nines. He had to apologize. He hadn’t meant… Not _Nines_. Nines was anything _but_ just a tool to him… His heart was hammering as he stood in Fowler’s office, taking his scolding and apologizing meaninglessly. He’d gotten out all of his adrenaline when he’d punched Wes… now all he had was the crippling sensation of guilt.

He only found Nines once the android came to him with details on their current case. He acted like nothing was wrong, except it clearly was. There was no inflection to anything he said, no emotion, just work. Even when Gavin got to the car and apologized, Nines just stared at him for a moment before saying everything was “fine”.

“Bullshit! You’re not acting like yourself!”

“Gavin,” Nines paused for a moment, “you should focus on the road.”

Dismissed. Gavin was shaking by the time they arrived at the house. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to fix this, and what was worse was that he couldn’t focus properly on his work because of it. Nines did most of the talking while they interviewed a potential link to their case, and Gavin’s gaze wandered around the room listlessly. In his disinterest in the conversation, he caught something Nines missed: a figure in a hoodie slipping out over the back fence.

“I’ve got to get something from the car, I’ll be right back.”

He caught the look Nines gave him, somewhere between blank and frustrated, but kept going. He glanced back toward the house, made sure the person inside couldn’t see him, and made his way toward the alley where the hooded figure had vanished. What he found was not what he expected. One delinquent teenager had suddenly become a group of considerably more thuggish individuals. They were grilling the kid on whether or not he had ‘their stuff’ and he was promising that he threw the stupid cops off because his brother was covering for him.

All of which Gavin heard, until someone clubbed him upside the back of his head.

He went down, hard, and good ol’ mob mentality took over the group as the kid yelped, “Oh shit, that’s one of them!” and suddenly he was a witness to be eliminated. “ _Fuck_.” He fumbled for his gun but before he could do anything someone had kicked him and the gun went sliding away from him. He managed to catch the second blow before it could crash into his head and dragged the bastard off balance. One down, or three, he couldn’t tell. His vision was still blurry from the first hit.

Taking down the kicker gave him enough time to scramble forward and grab his gun. He squeezed off one shot before a boot came down on his face. Great, he thought as his vision blacked out, _I’m going to die and I didn’t even apologize properly to Nines…_

 

Nines glanced around, thinking he might have heard something but he didn’t move until he heard the gunshot. He felt absolutely cold as his body managed to get ahead of his mind. It was effortlessly moving towards the sound while he was busy cursing himself for not having followed Gavin. It was downright stupid to have let him go off alone. 

A group of dark figures huddled around something on the ground, kicking it. No, him.. 

It was Gavin.

Alive? Unconscious and battered but yes, alive.

Nines didn’t even pre-calculate anything as his processes seemed to freeze up. He knew what had to be done to keep his partner safe. So he just _moved_.

They were all young adults, older than the teenager that they had been looking for - and Gavin had apparently found - but none of them were trained in fighting like he was. He also had the element of surprise on his side. The first two went down with nothing more than a well placed hit to the appropriate pressure points. One idiot tried to fire Gavin’s weapon at him; he dodged fluidly while someone was shouting ‘oh fuck he’s an android’, and then he’d disarmed the man, broke his nose, and took out the remaining two as they started scurrying away. The teenager had been grazed by Gavin’s initial shot and was crying.

This was his fault. He should have kept a better eye on Gavin. He finally remembered to follow procedure and call for back up. Then he arrested the one conscious punk and went to reassure himself that Gavin was stable.

Nines tried not to focus on the fact that his hands were shaking as he leaned down to check on the man. _Fuck_. It was bad. His thirium pump seemed to malfunction and his throat felt tight. Emotions were troubling. It made trying to check on Gavin harder. He managed to analyze the situation after a moment and identify what exactly was wrong. There were some superficial bruises here and there, definitely a black eye .. a few broken ribs .. nothing punctured .. he was stable but the android couldn’t be positive everything was okay until a more thorough examination was completed. He couldn’t check for things like internal bleeding. 

The time between him looking over Gavin and an ambulance finally arriving seemed to stretch on forever. Logically, he knew the exact amount of time that had passed but that did nothing to change his perception of it. His fingers stayed clutched in his partner’s jacket as he waited, releasing only once one of the medics announced they needed to get a better look at him. One of the EMTs, another android, stepped aside from the flurry of activity to check on him.

“I detect an instability in your program; are you unharmed?”

The question caught him off guard and he frowned as he reached up to touch his LED. Red light reflected back onto his fingertips. Huh. “I’m not injured.”

Her expression was sympathetic but not patronizing. “You’re experiencing shock. It’s a lot to take in. Do you want to ride along with your partner? I’d feel better if you didn’t try to follow the ambulance on your own.”

He nodded tightly. “I would like that.” He lowered his hand as he watched the reflected color turn to yellow. Better.

“Thank you. Now I believe there’s a detective here to take over for you. We’ll be ready to move your partner shortly.”

“Thank you. Yes, I’ll be right there.” He moved stiffly, slightly dazed, as he left the alley and found Connor standing there. Hank looked perturbed, but Connor just extended a hand to Nines. He frowned at himself when he noticed his hand still shaking as he raised it to meet Connor’s. He shared the details of what they’d encountered up to that point and then turned his attention instantly to Gavin. “I’m going with him. Please take his car back to the station.”

Connor didn’t comment and Nines was grateful for that, but he could tell that his mental state had worried the other android. This was utterly frustrating. He fetched Gavin’s keys from his pocket, threw them easily to Connor, and got into the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! (:

**_Control_ **  
_Chapter Nine_

Confusion was the first thing that greeted Gavin when he woke up. Pain was the second. He inhaled sharply and tried opening his eyes. One protested violently - swollen? He lifted a hand, found there was a fucking IV in it, and grumbled as he began to recollect his reality. He’d been ganged up on by a bunch of punks. So, the IV meant he was… in the hospital? It hurt to breathe, but he didn’t have tubes in his face so it was probably just the ribs and not his lungs.

Something touched his hand in the dark room and he nearly flinched before the familiarity of the touch clicked. “Hey tin can. Am I not dead then?” He attempted to chuckle but just upset the ribs. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed.

Nines’ LED rolled to red and then back to yellow as he pressed his lips together. “I am quite torn between kissing you or punching you. I’m really not sure which,” he finally answered, but his grip was tight around Gavin’s hand.

Gavin frowned deeply. “I’m sorry, I fucked up..” He hesitated a moment. “With the case too, but I mean about … about what I said earlier..” He squeezed Nines’ hand. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know but it was petty of me to be perturbed about it. I just didn’t realize how much those words would —“ Nines searched for the proper term to match his feelings. “I didn’t know they would hurt.”

“Fuck, Nines… No, it wasn’t petty.” He wished he could crawl out of bed and touch Nines, kiss him, anything. That desperately clinging to his hand was all he could do was just too frustrating. “I’ll suck it up, okay? You mean more to me than my fucking pride.” Had he really just said that? He swallowed anxiously.

“To tell you the truth, I haven’t been thinking about that at all. You could have died because I didn’t go with you. You’re not the only one who needs to reconsider how much their pride means to them.” the android looked down and shook his head. He’d been sitting here for awhile and had a lot of time to go over how guilty he felt and what he should have done differently in his mind.

Gavin hesitated. “Nines… Fuck… You didn’t do anything wrong. Shit like this happens in our line of work, I got lucky this time. Some beat cops don’t walk away from routine traffic stops.” He squeezed Nines’ hand again. “You can’t blame yourself. I wanted you to keep that guy talking, and you did… I bet you were also the one who made sure my dumbass wasn’t dead, yeah?”

Nines knew logically Gavin was telling him the truth but he still felt a little disgruntled about it. He didn’t feel that completely took the blame off of him. “.. yeah.” he replied, his LED rolling between red and yellow. He didn’t want to remember how it felt when he saw Gavin.

“I fired that shot because I knew you’d come for me, and you did.” Gavin watched the rolling LED while he spoke, then released Nines’ hands in a weak attempt at grabbing his shirt and pulling him down. Neither attempts were successful and he growled beneath his breath. “Now, would you please kiss me?”

Unable to keep from smiling at that, Nines leaned forward to cradle Gavin’s face carefully and press a short but warm kiss to the other man’s lips.

Gavin sighed softly as their lips parted and reached up to stroke Nines’ cheek before he could retreat. “Thank you.”

***

The following day was mostly spent in and out of tests to ensure that his injuries were primarily just bruises and fractured ribs. They cleared him by late in the afternoon to go home for the rest of his healing. Painful bruising and a few broken ribs were actually the best case scenario that they could have hoped for. Gavin was pretty sure Nines had only left his side that day because he’d had to file his report at work… and because Gavin had pitifully asked him to check on the cats for him.

Tina texted him on and off throughout the day, ranging from furious to concerned. As soon as he was cleared to go home she promised to come check on him after her shift. He wasn’t sure how to tell her that he’d probably already have a caretaker, so he didn’t. It was only a matter of time until she realized he was sleeping with his partner…

It went exactly as he expected.

Nines had picked him up when he was released and had offered to stay when they arrived. Which meant he’d definitely be there when Tina arrived later that evening… but until then he had the afternoon to spend with Nines and his cats.

“So uhm, Tina’s going to stop by after her shift…” He fidgeted on the sofa, running his fingers through Grif’s thick fur.

Nines glanced over at him. “You want me to conveniently not be here?”

“No!” Gavin coughed, embarrassed by how quickly he’d protested. “That’s what I was going to ask… If you’d be willing to stay.”

“Of course I’ll stay.” the android answered, a little flustered about the whole thing. He ran through a flurry of questions and probabilities ranging from somewhere like ‘why would I leave if you don’t want me to?’ to ‘is there some deeper meaning to him wanting me to stay?’ He said none of these things however and was glad Gavin wasn’t sitting on his right.

Gavin sighed quietly and leaned into Nines. “You two are some of the last people that still give a shit about me,” he chuckled. “I figured she deserved to know I took absolutely none of her advice regarding you.”

Nines put an arm around his partner’s shoulders carefully. “You asked her for advice, huh?” That made him curious.

“Yeah…” Gavin confessed with a faint chuckle. “And she told me to get to know you before I let you fuck me stupid. I listened super well… but how could I say no when you were just _there_ and ready to go?” He glanced up at the other man curiously. “And I got to know you better after that.. I’d say I definitely made the right choice.” Now he was cautiously estimating how long he’d have to wait before Nines would think of fucking him again… Damnit.

“I’m glad you consider me the right choice,” Nines echoed with a soft smile. The phrase made him feel warm but also made his chest feel tight. He found himself liking it. He liked anything that meant Gavin was going to keep him around.

Gavin grinned. “Damn straight. I had amazing sex and you turned out to be…” He hesitated, glancing up at the android he was currently cuddling against. When he thought of all the things that Nines was to him, all of the kindness that he didn’t deserve, all of the sexiness… It made his heart flutter. “Better than I ever anticipated. You even give a fuck about me as a person.”

His chest feeling even tighter, Nines turned and kissed Gavin’s temple. He never imagined he’d crave so much acceptance from someone he used to be constantly at odds with. His eyes felt like they were stinging for some reason..

“You okay, Nines?” He sat up carefully and peered at Nines more closely.

“I believe so,” Nines answered, blinking a few times and finding his eyes damp. He brushed a hand across them.

Gavin frowned and he gently reached out to cup Nines’ face. “Are you crying? Did I… say something wrong?” For a second, panic nearly choked his ability to speak. Had he actually fucked up? Maybe Nines really was just hanging around out of guilt for letting him get hurt and he was actually still pissed about the derogatory android comments. _Fuck fuck fuck_! Why couldn’t he think of anything intelligent to say?

“No, no,” the android answered, quickly, able to tell that Gavin was panicking. “I think it’s because .. I’m really happy right now.”

Gavin’s chest felt stupidly tight. He ducked his face against the man’s shoulder as his cheeks heated up. “Oh, fuck,” he laughed softly as a shudder raced through him. “I’m sorry.. I..” His fingers curled into Nines’ shirt. “I was just afraid I’d fucked up.”

“You didn’t fuck up,” Nines said, petting Gavin and trying to soothe him. “You made me happy.”

Gavin pressed himself into Nines’ touch and let the tension drain out of him. He ached everywhere but he also didn’t want painkillers yet. Taking another dose would make him loopy again and that was the last thing he wanted. He clung to Nines. “I’m glad,” he muttered bashfully, “it’s the least I can do in return for everything you do for me.”

Nines turned carefully to let Gavin put his head against his chest and he ran his fingers through the man’s hair. He was silent and thoughtful, just breathing in and out and feeling his partner safe against him. Suddenly his motions stopped. He reached down and tilted Gavin’s face up so their eyes met. He searched them for a brief moment. “You know that I love you, don’t you?”

Gavin thought his heart was going to stop. He clung to the other man as tightly as he could as his stupid eyes welled with tears. “Ah, fuck. Nines.” He leaned in and kissed the android deeply. When he broke the kiss the tears had spilled free and were running down his cheeks. “I, fuck, I love you too.”

“Gavin,” he murmured, the tone in his voice wrapping around the name warmly. He ran a thumb over the man’s face in vain to brush some of the tears away, which was ridiculous because he was fairly sure he was crying too.

Gavin smiled as he pressed his cheek into Nines’ hand. “You know, no one’s ever told me that before. And now I’ve got fucking broken ribs and I can’t make you fuck me to celebrate. It’s terribly unfair of you.”

Nines laughed and shook his head. “I promise I’ll make it up to you when you’re better.”

“You better,” Gavin replied with a laugh. Then winced. The pain was getting harder to ignore. “I hate to say it, but I think it’s time for more pain meds..”

The android gently moved his partner away from him and handed him a box of tissues. He cleaned up his own face and then fetched Gavin's prescription bottle, a snack, and a glass of milk. He settled back into the sofa to oversee that Gavin didn’t try to skip out on eating with his medicine.

He eyed the snack dubiously, but ultimately accepted it because he knew he couldn’t get away with taking them without food. Not after his last debacle at the hospital. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t sulk through the whole little meal. “Ugh. Those pills make everything taste like ass.” he complained once he was finished.

“I think you’ll live,” Nines commented, unsympathetic. “After you sit up for a bit, you should rest before Tina gets here.”

Gavin rolled his eyes playfully then leaned in to kiss the android. If he wasn’t so exhausted from the emotions and the pain, he would’ve thought up something witty to reply with. Instead he snuggled against Nines and sighed happily. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Ten_

It was fairly late in the evening when Tina finally showed up. She knocked once, expected to hear Gavin groan at her, and was reaching for her key to his apartment when the door opened. Tina was about to seriously scold Gavin for getting up to answer the door when she realized she was staring at Nines. “Wuh?” She sputtered eloquently, nearly dropping her little basket of plush cats in her surprise. The woman recovered herself quickly when she noticed the android staring pointedly at her key. “Oh, ohho, he better be coherent enough to talk because Gavin’s got explaining to do.”

Nines pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. “He’s awake.” He let Tina in and the cats swarmed around her legs. He moved them gently with his feet to keep them from tripping her.

Tina was grateful for Nines’ herding skills, the cats never respected you having your hands full. She peered over the basket at Gavin who was awkwardly attempting to sit up. Without saying anything, or giving him time to begin explaining himself, she dumped the entire basket of plush kitties on his head. 

“It took me an _hour_ to find you a bunch of random cat dolls and you couldn’t even tell your _best fucking friend_ that you’ve got something going with Nines?! I expected you here all alone, feeling sorry for yourself with your cats, and you’ve got a hunk waiting on you? Shoulda stayed home with Mike.” She huffed and flopped down on the sofa next to him but her gaze had shifted to Nines. “So, assuming I’m not getting ahead of myself, how long have you two been dating?”

Gavin attempted multiple times to interject while also freeing himself from the avalanche of adorable fluffy toys, but she would hear none of his excuses. The word dating caught him off guard and stopped his pitiful attempt at explaining. Shit. Were they dating? Nines had said he loved him and all, but could what they had have been called dating? He really was a fucking asshole.

“I’m not quite sure what the word ‘dating’ entails completely, but from what I do know, I assume we’ve been ‘dating’ for the past few hours. I suppose it’s up to Gavin to define our relationship parameters though.” Nines folded his hands behind his back and spoke quite matter-of-factly. Really the only thing he had to compare it to was Connor’s relationship with the lieutenant but he knew Connor wanted that kept private.

Gavin hesitated and then nodded. Okay, that was probably a pretty legitimate answer.

Tina looked between the two of them and sighed. “Nuh-uh… I know Gavin too well. If this was a new thing, he’d be trying to fight me for dumping cats on him when I walked in.” She glared between the two of them. “Let me rephrase this - how long have you two been fucking?” Now Gavin’s face was red, that was the proper question. Little bastard.

Did humans always ask these kinds of questions from their friends? Nines tilted his head. “A few months.” he answered honestly. 

Tina turned on Gavin with a fierce scowl. “You didn’t listen to a word I said did you?”

Gavin hunched his shoulders and wrapped his arms around the cat plushies. “No… He came over that night and I wasn’t about to say no… I figured it would be a once and done thing.” He glanced up at Nines bashfully but smiled despite himself. “You stuck around, though.. and… honestly, Nines… by human standards this has been more than just casual sex since you agreed to be my Dom.”

Would Nines hate him for this? He’d been taking advantage of his naivety this whole time, relying on his lack of knowledge to prevent him from asking for more than he was willing to give… and he’d only just realized how important the android was to him when he’d thought he fucked it all up.

“I was just happy you let me stay by your side,” Nines responded. He was okay with the uncertainty of the relationship because he figured he’d face that consequence to the agreement they’d made when he came to it. For the time being, he’d been able to be with Gavin and that was all that had mattered to him.

Gavin bit his lip slightly. He wished more than anything that he wasn’t injured just then and that he could jump Nines then and there. “You’re too fucking good to me…”

Tina glanced between the boys for a few moments. “Gavin!”

The detective flinched, scattering his plush kitten menagerie across the floor. “Fuck, what?”

“Don’t _what_ me! You’ve been sleeping with him and had feelings for him and you just… let him hang around without _knowing_ any of that??? Don’t fucking tell me you were waiting for me to come and explain relationships to the both of you because that’s a bunch of ass!”

That anger was probably justified. “I wasn’t!” He had nowhere to hide and he felt like trash already. “I wanted… I figured you’d be an easier place to start than the office.. But after all this shit I was kind of.. done… pretending I hated him around the office.”

Nines came around to the back of the sofa and placed his hands on his partner’s shoulders. He couldn’t fully articulate how that made him feel, so he just squeezed Gavin’s shoulders lightly and remained silent. Gavin blinked in surprise when Nines came over to him and he leaned back in an attempt to be closer to him.

“Nines, how do you feel about all this? You’re within your rights to be angry at him, he’s been taking advantage of your lack of understanding to avoid having to confront his feelings.”

Gavin tensed up slightly. Hadn’t Nines just told her he was okay? That wasn’t fair. “Badgering the witness,” he scoffed, but he didn’t push. He’d let Nines decide how he felt. He deserved that much.

“I’m not angry with him. He asked me if I wanted anything more and I said no. I left it at that. I didn’t know how I felt any more than he did. I don’t think I really knew until tonight.” the android shook his head. “To be honest, I’ve worried that I took advantage of him when he was drunk the first time and sometimes I wondered if everything was just a misconception that evolved from that incident. But now I know it’s not. I don’t have any doubts about him. I’ll be here as long as he wants me.”

Gavin’s face turned redder and redder as Nines spoke. “Fuck,” he muttered, “it’s not fair that you’re so tall. Would you come the fuck over here and sit with me?” He tugged at Nines’ sleeve bashfully. He didn’t want to confess in front of Tina that he wanted to kiss the bastard.

Tina just stared at the two of them. This was cute, the sort of cute that gave you cavities just from watching it. “You guys are sickeningly adorable.” She slipped off the sofa so that Nines could join Gavin and started picking up some of the cat plushies and putting them back in the basket. “I’m going to go put these in your room, Gavin, so that the cats don’t get them… So you two deal with how cute you both are, okay?” She laughed and meandered out of the room.

Nines retook his usual spot on the sofa and caressed Gavin’s cheek, feeling the warmth from his blush. “I didn’t say anything incorrect, did I?” he questioned. Human emotions overlapped enough that he wasn’t always sure which one was being expressed.

Gavin slid carefully into Nines’ lap when the android joined him on the sofa. “No, everything you said was perfect.” He leaned in to kiss him deeply. “I just.. I’m not nearly so good with words.” He kissed him again. “You never took advantage of me, I did what I did because I wanted to. I just didn’t know how to cope with the fact that I wanted that from an android. Thank you for sticking around while I figured it out.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Nines replied, gently wrapping his partner in his arms and kissing him in return.

***

It had been almost a week since Gavin’s injury and he was starting to get on Nines’ nerves a bit. He had no concept of what convalescence was supposed to be and he wasn’t a very good patient. The android had to force him to do the exercises he’d been assigned. On top of that, he was trying to get into Nines’ pants every other second. He loved this man, but even he didn’t have an infinite amount of patience.

Today had been better, although Gavin was a bit sullen because Nines had to return to work before him and their leave together was up soon. He’d only grumbled a little through his morning routine though, so the android thought he might deserve a reward as incentive to behave himself.

Nines sat on the edge of the bed where Gavin was propped up against some pillows, still scowling a little from the breathing exercises that the android made him do a short time ago. They were stupidly painful.

“This _sucks_.” Gavin groaned. “Why do ribs have to be so damned fragile?!”

“I think maybe they’re not supposed to get kicked repeatedly.” Nines replied. “However, you’ve been doing well today so ..” He left off and reached for the waistband of the man’s sweatpants and tugged gently.

Gavin growled and was about to make a snotty comment about damned punks and getting _their_ ribs kicked when Nines tugged at the waistband of his pants. “Ooh, do I get rewards for being a good patient?” He grinned mischievously. “You should’ve told me sooner.”

“I was worried you’d be too eager,” Nines laughed. “I wanted you to heal a little more. Keep being good for me, okay?” He slipped the sweatpants down and off Gavin’s legs and settled himself between them. He gave his partner’s cock a few strokes, hungrily watching the man’s face. He really had been denying himself as well, after all.

Gavin laughed, regretted it and winced, but ultimately let Nines slide him out of his pants. “Okay, I think I can do that.” Then Nines was touching him and god, it had been way too long. Gavin moaned softly. “F-Fuck. Nines.” Gavin bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady so as not to upset his tender ribs. He was not going to mess up this lovely opportunity by being _hurt_.

Nines watched Gavin’s face a little more, already hard himself but he didn’t pay attention to his own needs yet. Instead he leaned his head down and took the man all the way into his mouth. Not having a gag reflex like a human was very helpful for this sort of thing. He massaged his fingers into Gavin’s hip bones as he pulled his mouth back up to tease the tip with his tongue.

Gavin shuddered and moaned softly as Nines took him. He honestly wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of these, but damn could he get used to it. Nines was fucking handsome. Absently he reached down and stroked his fingers through Nines’ hair as his moans began to steadily grow louder. “Fuck, Nines,” he gasped, “you feel so good.”

Groaning as he continued his attention to Gavin’s cock, Nines kept the man’s hips pinned gently down to the bed so he couldn’t move and hurt himself. It was difficult to keep his attention fully on his actions though when his partner’s voice was turning him on so much. He let one side of Gavin’s hips go so he could reach down to touch himself as well.

Gavin did his best to keep himself steady even when Nines’ hand retreated to attend to himself. Damnit, he wished he could return the favor and satisfy his partner. “Ha-aahhn.. What I wouldn’t give to be able to get fucked right now.” He tangled his fingers in Nines’ hair absently, rocking slightly in desperation. “I’m,” he huffed softly, his chest heaving more and more the longer Nines worked him. “I’m close, Nines.”

The android didn’t slow at all; instead he bobbed his head faster and stroked himself in time with those movements. It wasn’t as satisfying as fucking Gavin, but it felt really good after he’d been waiting so long. 

Well, if they wanted him doing deep breathing exercises they should’ve had Nines blowing him more. His chest heaved roughly, which hurt, but the sensation combined with Nines sucking him off absolutely drove him over the edge. Gavin’s fingers clutched into Nines’ hair as he came. He somehow managed to prevent himself from fucking Nines’ throat as he did.

Nines managed to swallow everything greedily, despite the fact that it was a lot since he’d made Gavin be so patient. He finished as well, coming on his own hand with a soft groan. He sat back and licked some of the come off the edge of his lips. The data he’d received was fascinating but he hesitated to tell his partner about it. He was pleased with how well he’d done for his first blowjob though.

Gavin shuddered as he forced his fingers to go slack in Nines’ hair. He was panting still, but he did his best to keep the motion calm and controlled. If he hurt himself doing this then Nines would make him wait for even longer before he got more attention. “C’mere.” he muttered, beckoning Nines up to him as he reached for the android’s hand. “For once I get to clean you up.” Without asking for permission, he guided Nines’ fingers into his mouth and lapped all of the android’s come off of his hand. 

The sensation of Gavin licking his fingers was pleasurable but the sight was erotic. He moaned watching it. “You need to get better,” Nines practically commanded him. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take anymore when you do.”

Gavin swallowed every bit of the android’s come and then leaned in to kiss him. “I like that idea. Very much.”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Eleven_

Nines’ leave was up and Gavin still had a week to go before he was back, on desk duty of course. He knew Gavin could take care of himself, but he was unsure how well and it left him feeling worried and distracted on his first day back. It didn’t help that his brother was also horribly interested in hearing more about his personal life.

Nines supposed he owed it to him to be honest.

There wasn’t much to do that day either, which made everything feel longer and more irritating. On the bright side, Gavin had been sending him obnoxious messages all day announcing that he was doing things like eating regularly and doing his coughing exercises. He was _much_ more eager to attend to his recovery process now that he knew he could get rewards.

Around lunchtime, Connor leaned on the desk and called out to him. ‘ _Nines… Now that we’re on break, can we talk?_ ’ The lieutenant was distracted with his lunch, leaving Connor with nothing better to do than to return to their previous line of conversation.

‘ _I suppose you want to know what happened between Gavin and I?_ ’ he asked, already knowing the answer.

‘ _Well, yes.. I also wanted to check in and make sure you were okay after that incident._ ’ 

Connor’s voice and expression mirrored his concern. It was strangely touching to know that Connor had been worried about him. 

‘ _I’m fine._ ’ Nines replied. ‘ _We talked about everything and I know what to do if we end up in an argument like that again._ ’

‘ _I’m glad to hear that. You know you can always come to me if you need anything, right?_ '

‘ _Yes.._ ' Nines averted his gaze. Is this how Gavin felt when he bluntly expressed his emotions? It was an uncomfortable feeling, but also nice. Emotions were still a hard thing to grasp. He sighed.

‘ _Is there anything else?_ ’ Connor pressed.

‘ _Yes. We’re dating._ ’ Nines admitted, not offering any other details.

‘ _Since when?_ ’ Connor’s tone was a mix of innocence and barely contained excitement.

‘ _Er… since a week ago?_ ’ Nines responded, confused.

“He said they’ve only been dating for a week.” Connor announced, out loud, to the lieutenant whom Nines had just noticed was surreptitiously watching them.

Hank set the last of his sandwich down, grinning broadly. “Just a week? I’d have assumed longer… When’d you two _shack up_ then?”

Nines had to look up the archaic term before he could answer. He frowned. “A few months.” Why were humans so interested in if he had sex with Gavin??

Hank cackled. “That’s more like it. Around the time when he was in a mysteriously good mood.” He turned to Connor, poking him affectionately. “I _told_ you he got laid.” The older man turned back to Nines, still grinning. “Sorry to put you on the spot like that, Connor was against it… but I was pretty damn sure I’d win this bet.”

Connor was blushing. “Sorry Nines! The whole office had a pool going since Gavin busted Wes up over ribbing him about androids..”

Nines stared for a second. “Gavin did _what_?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? He’d be in more trouble if he hadn’t gotten injured directly after. He broke Wes’ nose.” Connor said, looking surprised.

This was one of those times that Nines was sure he’d have a headache if he could have one. He closed his eyes for a moment as his LED spun to red and then yellow and back to blue. “So my boyfriend-“ Hm, that was still a new and interesting term to use out loud. “- broke someone’s nose and everyone made a bet on if we were sleeping together or not? Do I have this correct?”

Hank pressed his lips together trying to keep from cracking up. That was the best way to put it. He was so glad he’d put his shit with androids behind him, because they were _hilariously blunt_. It was also just plain humorous to hear Gavin referred to as ‘my boyfriend’. “In a nut shell, yeah. Wes said Gavin flipped when he suggested he was getting ‘too cozy’ with you, so the office has been betting on whether or not you two were dating - for how long - and if you were also fucking. The office is kind of split between the fucking and the dating part. I’m officially going to win my money back.” Hank was clearly pleased. He leaned back in his chair, picked up the rest of his sandwich and took a bite. “Con, this sandwich is amazing. You’re going to put Gary out of fucking business.”

Connor’s eyes lit up. His food was even starting to tempt Hank away from Chicken Feed? Wow. He was impressed with even himself. “That’s my goal,” he joked in return, his grin wide.

Nines, in the meantime, put his head in his hands on the table. He really wasn’t quite sure how to take this. Any of this. He sent a terse text to Gavin. [Were you planning on telling me that you broke someone’s nose?]

There was a short pause and then Gavin’s reply came in a flurry of messages. [I… may have forgotten about that entirely.] [I’m calling head trauma on this one.] [Wait, did something come up because of that? I’ll break more than his fucking nose if he’s harassing you!]

[I haven’t even seen him. Apparently the entire office was betting on if we were fucking though. They decided that was a good idea after you broke Wes’ nose.] Nines frowned.

There was a long delay before Gavin finally replied. [What?????] [Don’t… actually repeat yourself… That's rhetorical.] [How did you find out?] There was a couple seconds of a pause before Gavin added. [Did you tell ‘em the truth? I’d deserve that for the shit I said…]

[I told Connor and he told the lieutenant and they revealed the whole horrible betting thing to me. So, yes I suppose I inadvertently did tell everyone.] He re-read what he sent and quickly sent another. [It was in no way to punish you though. I’m not mad.] He paused. [I’m not happy about you breaking a co-worker’s nose, but that is a different thing.]

[I know you’re not punishing me.. but thank you for saying it.] There was a short pause as Gavin typed. [I promise not to punch any other coworkers… It’s kind of why I decided to come clean about the whole thing. I punched him because I was mad at myself and scared that I’d chased you off… and so I let myself blame him when I was the one who should’ve been honest to begin with.] The next messages came quicker. [Fuck, Nines, feelings are hard. How are you doing over there?]

Nines glanced up at the lieutenant and Connor but they seemed to be in their own little world as they talked. He shook his head. [I won’t lie, emotions are still difficult. But I’ll take the awful parts if it means I get to feel the things I feel with you.]

[Fuck… It’s kind of nice to know that you have no idea how smooth you fucking are.]

[You are correct, I have no idea what you mean by that.]

[I love you, tin can.] [And here, I googled it…] [Smooth (slang) - fucking usage: the way you say shit makes me wish I was there so you could fuck me in a closet right now]

Nines laughed to himself. [I’ll see what I can do when I get home at least.] He paused. [I love you too.]

[Fuck you. ♡]

***

The remainder of the week went fairly well. Motivated to be good (and secretly determined to make up for what he’d put Nines through at work), Gavin had been following his care regime to a T. Getting better as soon as he could was the least he could do.

It did also mean that he’d get to be wrecked by Nines after what felt like an incredibly long abstinence.

He decided that being able to finally stretch his arms over his head and actually move without being in agony as a satisfying milestone of recovery. “It only hurts a little when I take deep breaths,” he announced as he tugged Nines toward the bedroom. “We could do a _little_ to celebrate, yeah?”

“A little,” Nines replied with a small smirk. Gavin was so very eager, he wasn’t going to let him down, but he wasn’t going to give him exactly what he wanted either.

Already on the bed waiting for him, Gavin stripped out of his clothes, by himself, without even wincing. It was an impressive display after two weeks of watching Gavin struggle to do this simple task on his own. Nines joined him in bed once he’d stripped off his own clothing. “Let me see you touch yourself — you’ve been doing a lot of that while I’m at work, haven’t you?”

Gavin looked away as his hand slipped between his thighs. “Unfortunately,” he pouted.

Nines watched him begin to stroke himself. It was fascinating to watch the way his tentative strokes became more and more excited as his arousal grew but it always reached a point where that arousal gave way to frustration. Just like he couldn’t stand waiting through foreplay, he couldn’t get what he wanted from just jerking off. By the time he was panting, Nines lubed up his fingers and slid two into the man’s ass as he was rocking his hips back down.

Gavin’s every reaction was beautiful to Nines. His eyes had been closed - they usually were when he jerked off - and he hadn’t noticed Nines getting the lube out. Surprised, his eyes flew open and his mouth parted, brows furrowing, but instead of his complaint all that escaped the man was a rough moan as his hips continued their downward jerk to bury Nines’ fingers deep in his ass. Then surprise melted into relief, frustration into satisfaction. The would only tide him over for a short while before his frustration peaked again.

“Nines,” he was moaning now and grinding down into his touch; greedy for more like he always was.

By now he was usually begging to be fucked, but a week of being refused (for his own health) had taught him a bit of restraint. It was adorable to see how desperate he was that he was grateful for just being fingered.

“How did you survive for so long without me fucking you, Gavin?” he teased.

“Fuck, Nines..” He gasped, trying to focus, and then let out a breathless laugh. “A lot of frustration - haa - and disappointing nights. You saw.”

Nines smiled to himself at the mention of the scene he never should have seen. “Is that why you’re so desperate? Now you can hardly handle two weeks without my dick in your ass.”

Gavin’s face flushed even deeper red. “Fuck you,” he muttered bashfully even as his grinding grew more desperate. It would only be a matter of seconds before he broke down, he never had much stamina for silence when Nines was touching him like this. “Yes. Fuck, Nines… Please.”

“So quick to beg.”

“Just, hn, just for you,” he groaned back.

Nines couldn’t hold back any more. He slipped his fingers out and shifted to press his erection to Gavin’s ass. Gavin’s panting blossomed into a rough moan as he was finally filled with Nines’ cock. The detective’s eyes fluttered closed again as his breath hitched and his voice struggled to find itself, then the moans started in earnest.

“Fuck, Christ! So good,” Gavin praised. “I’ve missed the feeling of you inside of me. Fuck, Nines! Fuck!” 

He was so loud when he was being fucked, so honest. Nines couldn’t take his eyes off of his partner. His back arched, bruised ribs exposed, and then his whole body trembled as Nines guided his cock against the man’s prostate. Gavin sobbed with pleasure, but Nines’ eyes were fixated on those bruises. No one should’ve laid a hand on his Gavin, no one should’ve been able to leave marks like that on his skin. Just him. Only him.

Without thinking, he leaned down and pulled Gavin closer to him, kissing each of the dark purple bruises that marred his skin. They could’ve been beautiful, Gavin certainly loved bruises, but they filled him with such an anguished frustration. His lips brushed a bruised rib and Gavin made a gorgeous noise - half pain, half desire - as his arms wrapped around Nines.

“F-fuck… Nnn… Nines!”

Nines was supposed to be being gentle, but it was so hard when Gavin made such beautiful noises. He laid the man gently beneath him and let his fingers run over the bruises and the tender ribs - always feather light. Gavin’s eyes were shut, his head thrown back, and his lips perpetually parted in a panting, moaning, cry for _more_. Nines refused to give in. If he couldn’t erase them, he’d just have to make them his.

He took Gavin in that slow and gentle pace as he stroked and kissed the bruises, occasionally sucking or kissing the tender areas of his lover’s chest. His protests faded into mindless moans and he melted with them until he was putty beneath Nines.

Gavin came with a rough sob, hips grinding desperately into Nines and their lips crashing together greedily as the android spilled his come inside of him. Gavin was trembling when Nines pulled back to look at him, but Nines didn’t expect the hint of tears glistening in his eyes.

“Gavin,” he asked, alarmed. “Are you alright?”

“Ha. Yeah, that was just… intense.” He looked away as he wiped his face with his arm. “I liked it.”

Nines frowned as he leaned in, kissing him. “Did I hurt you?”

“No! Not at all! .. I just don’t think I’ve ever.. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten off on doing it like that… gently… I… Fuck it.” He was clearly frustrated and embarrassed, his eyes constantly shifting away from Nines. “Fuck it,” he repeated, “I just love you. A lot. It’s… new.”

The android cradled his lover’s face, a soft smile on his lips. How was there always something new to discover about Gavin? “I love you too.” he said quietly, leaning in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Twelve_

Gavin had dreaded this moment ever since he’d found out about the office bet. No one had bothered Nines about it, but they were certainly not going to give him the same consideration. After all, he was the one who had lied so fiercely about hating androids that he’d broken someone’s nose. At least Tina was vaguely on his side, mostly because she’d gotten insider information and had won the ‘dating’ pool. Hank had been closest on the ‘screwing’ side. He only knew this because they both boasted it to him shortly after he returned.

So he got to spend his first day gritting his teeth, biting his tongue, and sorting through who was actually stopping by to check on his health and who was there to start shit. Most were for the latter.

He’d never been more grateful to have Nines as his partner as he did that day. The android was reveling in his discomfort, but he always came to the rescue before Gavin could blow his top at someone.

While Hank and Tina took the whole ordeal with good natured amusement and ribbing, most of the office prying into his business had left Gavin cagey and on edge. He wasn’t shy about who he dated or what he liked, but he’d been hesitant to admit that the android he’d been fighting with was the one who got him to change his mind. He didn’t feel like he owed it to any of them to explain it either.

Of course, eventually Wes showed up. A lowly fucking patrol cop who had no right to shove his nose in Gavin’s business to begin with, and the very bastard who was to blame for _everything_. He had to rub it in his face that he’d been lying.

“So, _Reed_ , how’s the boyfriend?”

Gavin glanced up at Wes from the corner of his eye then scanned to see where Nines was. In the break room, talking to Connor, but watching.. He couldn’t move fast enough to hit Wes again without Nines catching him first. His lips twitched into a sneer. “Fuck off, Wes.”

“No, I think you owe this one to me.”

“I don’t owe you _shit_.” He was on his feet. It was entertaining to see the man stumble backwards. Afraid to get his nose broken again? “You’re the one who pried into my personal life to begin with, so take your cheap rumors and _fuck off_.”

Wes puffed up and stormed away, leaving Gavin fuming at his desk. He clenched his fist, grit his teeth, and… “Gavin?”

He jerked around to find Nines standing behind him, Gavin relaxed instantly. “Yeah?”

The android laid his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. “I’m proud of you.”

Gavin’s cheeks were suddenly on fire and his heart was pounding. He bit his lip and shrugged the android away from him. “Fuck, don’t say shit like that at work.”

Nines just smirked and crossed his arms. “It’s just the truth. You don’t have to get turned on by it.” His voice was very soft; he knew there were literally prying ears everywhere. Although he was enjoying how much Gavin was getting embarrassed about the entire thing, he did worry about it getting to him too much.

Why the hell was Nines so goddamn sexy when he was being an ass? “You’re an ass, Nines.” He muttered, embarrassed and, despite himself, really fucking turned on. Grumbling to himself, he slid back into his chair and grabbed his phone. He texted Nines. [You won’t even fuck me, will you?] He pointedly did not look at the android after he sent the text.

[You’re not ready yet. Fucking here will take too much work.] Nines took his seat at his desk and shot his boyfriend a sympathetic look. [Sorry, dear.]

Gavin grumbled at his phone. [I know..] He glanced up, caught the sympathetic look, and then shot back. [It’s fine.. I know you’re just looking out for me. It just sucks.]

“Hey Reed!” A voice called and he glanced up absently. “How’s our Eden Club VIP?”

“You’re disgusting,” Gavin growled back.

“That’s ridiculous; those clubs have been shut down for months,” Nines commented with a frown.

The cop hesitated, expression twisting in frustration. “That.. Er..” He glanced between the two of them, especially as Gavin started fighting back a laugh. “That’s not the point!” He exclaimed before bailing on the entire situation.

“Well, he fucked off fast.” He chuckled. “Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem. That’s an awful joke to make around an android anyway.” Nines pointed out, looking at his terminal studiously. It was best to just shut down people like that.

Gavin frowned slightly, about to say something, when one of the receptionists walked up. He was an attractive man although a bit too slight for Gavin’s tastes. He wasn’t paying attention to Gavin though. “Hey Nines.”

“Hello, Steven. Did you need something from me?” the android looked puzzled.

“I heard through the grapevine..” he glanced at Gavin and then quickly back to Nines. “Well, if you ever want to talk.” He pressed a piece of paper with his number written on it toward Nines. “Office rumors can be rough.”

“I don’t know you very well, I’m not sure—.” Nines started to answer and noticed Gavin seemed absolutely livid out of the corner of his eye. Was the implication not about conversation? He did a quick search.

Oh. He slid the paper across the table and crumpled it up, tossing it casually in the wastebasket by his desk. “Thanks but no thanks.”

Gavin was so fucking angry he couldn’t even find words. God damn it, right in front of him? If Nines hadn’t so smoothly rejected him, he would’ve been on his feet and going after the piece of shit. What was worse, was that Steven hardly looked dejected. He just _shrugged_. 

“It was worth a shot,” the receptionist replied. “The offer still stands, whenever you get sick of dating this asshole.” He jerked his head toward Gavin and then strolled away.

Gavin crushed the pen he’d been holding and found himself suddenly dripping with ink. “Fucking damnit!”

[Bathroom. Now.] Nines sent Gavin a quick text before standing up and walking off without looking at him.

Gavin glanced down at his phone, then tucked it in his pocket with his non-inked hand and stormed away to the bathroom. He pushed into the room and made his way to the sink to start scrubbing the ink off his hand.

Nines came up behind Gavin while he was pre-occupied and carefully wrapped his arms around the man’s chest and kissed him on the cheek. “You know I’m not interested in anyone but you, right?”

Gavin blushed but he leaned back into Nines’ arms, grateful for the affection. “I.. Yeah, I know.” Despite his words he was shaking slightly. “Fuck,” he sighed and twisted so that he could kiss Nines’ lips. “A part of me is just afraid you’ll get sick of my shit one day too.”

“I haven’t yet. In fact, I might like it a little bit.” the android teased, squeezing his boyfriend lovingly. “In all seriousness, I can’t foresee a future for me without you in it.”

Gavin made a soft noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a sigh and a whimper, and buried his face against Nines’s chest. “I’m glad you do.” He clung to the android’s jacket. “I love you.”

Nines kissed the top of Gavin’s head. “I love you too. Only you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B'aww it's the last chapter of Control! But don't be sad, guys. I will be posting a new 900Gavin fic very soon. Thanks for all your comments and following along this far!! (:

**_Control_ **   
_Chapter Thirteen_

Eventually, even the most die-hard fans of ribbing Gavin about his love of androids got bored and, after another couple weeks for his ribs to finish healing, everything went back to business as usual. He was back on active duty with Nines and everything was almost perfect.

“So,” Gavin mused as he was cleaning up his dinner, “I was cleared for work… Doesn’t that mean I’m all better?” He glanced over his shoulder at Nines and bit his lip slightly. “Which means you can make good on your promise to fuck me until I can’t stand it anymore?”

“I was wondering when you’d get around to asking me about that,” Nines smirked. “You’ve been very, very patient so yes. Since you’re all healed, I will keep my promise.” They’d still been having sex once in awhile but it was mostly vanilla and gentle. They had honestly both been waiting for this day.

“Fuck yes,” Gavin replied cheerfully. “Now?” He made his way over to Nines, fingers curling in his shirt as he leaned up to kiss him. “Because I’m feeling awfully impatient.”

Nines laughed and returned the kiss. “I’m also completely out of patience.” He placed a finger over Gavin’s lips lightly. “I am warning you, this is going to be a very intense session, so please use the safe word if you need to. I know you know, but it never hurts to check in.”

Gavin smiled softly and kissed Nines’ finger. “I got it.”

“With that out of the way, do you have any special requests, or would you just like me to lead?”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed slightly as a thousand different requests flooded his thoughts. “I want bruises, the method is up to you, and I want to be _used_.” His fingers were still curled in Nines’ shirt. “Whatever you want, I’m all yours.”

“Perfect.” Nines replied. “Then go to the bedroom and wait for me.”

“Got it.”

Gavin went obediently to his room and immediately began stripping off his clothes. He wanted Nines to jump him the minute he walked in that door, but he knew he wouldn’t. He’d make him wait and squirm first… no matter how desperate they both were. Just the thought of it had him hard and struggling to keep his hands to himself while he waited on his bed.

Nines let the anticipation build before he entered the room. He timed it until he knew Gavin would be dying to touch himself. 

“What a good little slut, already waiting for me to fuck him,” he smirked, enjoying the scene as he walked in. “A little over eager though, wouldn’t you say? Let’s see what you can do for me first.” He stood in front of Gavin and pulled his lover’s head towards his crotch roughly. 

Gavin bit his lip, his body was already aching for Nines’ touch, but he’d been clear about what he wanted and Nines always delivered. He unbuttoned Nines’ pants without further prompting and, once he’d pulled the man’s cock out, he immediately set to work kissing and licking it. He teased and stroked for as long as he had patience, and then he swallowed him.

“You can do better than that,” Nines taunted him, his fingers resting in the man’s hair but not pulling yet. He remained calm and collected as Gavin worked him, watching with a cold gaze.

Gavin glanced up at him when he felt the hand on his head, but didn’t stop. His eyes fluttered closed as he focused on Nines’ cock - exploring every inch of him with his tongue before sliding down to take the whole length of him into his throat. He moaned desperately against the other man before pulling back to suck on the head of his erection again. His tongue swirled curiously around the tip and then he swallowed him up again - taking every inch of him into his mouth in one smooth slide.

Nines’ fingers tightened in Gavin’s hair finally. “I guess I have to do everything myself.” he grumbled. Keeping the man’s head steady, he began to fuck Gavin’s throat, slow at first and then with increasing speed. Now he let the moans that had been building reach his lips.

Gavin made a questioning noise as best he could with a dick in his mouth, but he didn’t have long to wonder before Nines was putting his throat to good use. He whimpered and a shudder ran through his body, but he didn’t protest; even as sucking in air became harder and tears burned in the corners of his eyes.

Grabbing Gavin’s hair with both hands now, Nines unrelentingly thrust into the man’s mouth until he came with a groan. He held his lover’s head still and forced him to swallow everything. When he pulled back, he admired Gavin gasping and the come dribbling from the corner of his mouth. “This is really all you’re good for,” he reminded the man.

Gavin nearly lost his balance when Nines pulled away. His eyes were unfocused, just greedily sucking in air, but Nines’ words brought him back to attention. His tongue flicked out to catch the come that he hadn’t been able to swallow and lap it up greedily. “I’m sure you can find more uses for me than just that,” he replied with a devious little smirk.

Nines tapped a thoughtful finger against his own lips. “Mm, you might just be right about that,” he conceded. “On the bed. On your hands and knees. Now, Gavin.”

That little concession made him shudder happily and, without comment, he quickly obeyed.

“Your mouth was fine, but I think your ass might be better.” the android said, giving Gavin’s ass a firm slap. He took a moment to remove his clothing and get the lube, letting the sting from his slap settle in. He repeated it before he lined up properly behind his lover. Quickly he spread lube on his cock and pushed into Gavin without prepping him at all first. _Fuck_ , he was tight.

Gavin gasped at the first slap. It stung nicely in his partner’s absence, but made it so much harder to keep from touching himself. He was so worked up, and he’d nearly lost himself just from having his throat fucked… He was going to be a mess before Nines was satisfied with his ass. Gavin’s fingers desperately clutched into the blankets when the second smack came. 

“F-fuck,” he started to say something more when he was suddenly _full_. A rough cry escaped him and, to his dismay, his suspicion that he was too close was terribly true. He’d already come. His body was shaking, trembling around the girth that filled him to his core, but he rocked back against his lover. “I’m sorry,” Gavin gasped, “please don’t stop.”

“The thought didn’t even cross my mind,” Nines assured him. Gripping the man’s hips tightly. the android pounded into him mercilessly. “How many times will you come before I’m satisfied?” wondered Nines.

Gavin cried out softly as Nines began to move inside of him, his body still oversensitive, but he pressed himself into Nines over and over again without hesitation. “So good,” he sobbed, “your cock feels so good.” He would hold on as long as he could, until Nines was satisfied that his ass had been put to good use.

“You’re such a dirty whore, still needing my cock this much? Pathetic, Gavin,” Nines forced out through gritted teeth. It was unbearably sexy that his lover was letting him do this; that he wanted so badly to get ruined.

Gavin flushed but ground his hips back to meet Nines’ rough thrusts. For a few moments all he could muster was pleading Nines’ name over and over again, but he finally got words out. “I can’t get enough,” he gasped between the rough moans Nines was forcing out of him, “I need you, Nines. Fuck, so bad.” A rough thrust knocked the strength out of his arms and sent him tumbling down onto his elbows. He whimpered and slammed his ass back against Nines’ thrusts.

“Of course you do; what would you do without me?” Nines answered and then focused on slamming into Gavin’s prostate. He was pretty close himself but he knew he wasn’t finished with the man yet.

Gavin opened his mouth to respond and all that came out was a desperate flurry of moans as Nines hammered into his prostate. He couldn’t stop himself from crying out over and over again until he came again. “F-fuck, Nines, fuck!”

The android held Gavin tight against him as he also came and filled him up completely. Breathlessly, he pulled out. “On your back. You’re not done yet.”

Gavin shuddered and whimpered as Nines pulled out. He was exhausted but he wanted so badly to satisfy Nines. He shifted onto his back and flopped down when his trembling limbs didn’t want to fully support the movement. “Please…” He spread his legs, letting Nines see the mess that he was and inviting him for more all in one motion. 

Nines groaned at the mere sight. Gavin was fucking beautiful. He pushed back into the sticky, wet mess and immediately began fucking his lover again. He pressed himself against Gavin and bit down hard on the man’s neck, intending on leaving bruises that wouldn’t fade for a long time.

There was no time to rest between Nines’ actions, no time to acclimate. He moaned as he was filled again and immediately fell back into his rough but desperate whimpers. “Oh fuck, fuck!” Suddenly Nines was biting down on his neck and Gavin’s vision went white with pain. He rocked his hips down heedlessly, grinding into Nines’ rough pace.

The android’s fingers tangled in Gavin’s hair and pulled his head over so he could leave marks on the opposite side of the man’s neck. His lover’s ass made sloppy wet noises as Nines kept slamming into the hot warmth of his body. Fuck, how much could Gavin take?

Gavin sobbed softly, his arms wrapping around Nines to cling to the android. It was absolutely overwhelming and he was slowly losing the ability to focus between the pleasure and the pain. His fingers scraped roughly down Nines’ back as he tried his hardest to keep his head in the game. “Nines, oh fuck, fuck, oh god.” He shuddered roughly.

“Can you come for me again?” Nines questioned in the man’s ear, scraping his teeth along Gavin’s earlobe. His movements didn’t slow.

Gavin gasped as his attempt to nod made the bites on his neck burn and ache. He was trying so hard to hold back, to let himself be used as Nines wanted. “Are — nnn — are you satisfied with me?” 

“Yes, dear, very much so.” the android admitted. “Be a good boy and come this one last time.” He reached between them to stroke Gavin in time with his movements, urging him to finish again. Nines was quite close himself.

Gavin shuddered roughly and his whimpers shifted to more eager moans. Nines’ fingers on him, his cock inside of him, it all felt so intense. “O-okay,” he finally managed. Once he decided he could let go, he did. His moans grew louder and his body quaked more violently. “Nines, I’m.. _fuck hnn_.. I’m going to come!” He came with a loud cry, clutching tight to Nines as he rode wave after wave of pleasure, and then finally slumped into the bed; utterly exhausted.

Nines came when Gavin did; it was an overwhelming feeling having his lover’s body shudder around him at the same time. He moved into him a few times as they both came down from it. The android felt off and he wondered if maybe he was even pushing his own limits. Gently he pulled out of Gavin and despite them both being an utter mess he immediately pulled his lover into his arms. “I love you,” he murmured. “You were perfect.”

Gavin couldn’t even cling properly to Nines, but he happily slumped into the embrace. “I love you too,” he sighed happily. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” softly laughed Nines. “That was impressive.” He gently ran his hands over Gavin’s skin, still feeling his lover tremble against him. “When you’re more steady, do you want to take a bath with me?”

Gavin chuckled breathlessly. “Nnn, I was just being a good boy.” He was beaming though as he pressed his face to Nines’ chest. “Don’t know when that’ll be, but yes… very much so. I can feel it dripping out already…”

“Don’t say sexy things like that, Gavin, I think you really will be ruined if I fuck you again right now,” Nines shook his head but smiled. “Besides that, I can wash the sheets. I care more about you.”

Gavin nuzzled Nines happily. “Nnn, I’d let you ruin me,” he laughed breathlessly. He leaned back after a second, peering up at the android that he loved so damned much, then beckoned him down for a kiss. “I love that you could keep fucking me,” he muttered against his lips. “Being completely at your disposal would be… too fucking sexy.” He grinned and kissed him again.

“We can test your limits,” promised Nines, absolutely proud of what a great submissive he had. “But I will safe word out if I’m not comfortable, because I think you might push yourself too far to please me. As long as we’re clear on that, then I’d love to use you as much as you’d like. But I believe we are done for today.”

“Mmm, yeah… I can agree to all that.” He chuckled and smiled to himself. “I completely trust you to take considerably better care of me than I can take care of myself. And, as disappointing as it is, I agree. I’ll need practice to last longer. You’re too fucking good.”

“I appreciate the compliment,” Nines smiled. He gently let Gavin go and walked around the bed to pick him back up carefully. He held him princess style in his arms. “I’ll get you cleaned up now.”

Gavin blushed a little as he was picked up. “Hey w-wait!” He floundered before pressing his face into the crook of Nines’ neck. “Embarrassing,” he muttered.

“Adorable,” Nines corrected, pressing an affectionate kiss to the top of Gavin’s head.

***

The next day at work was… rough. He was exhausted, everything ached, and everyone was raising eyebrows over the deep, red love bites all over his neck. It wasn’t until he almost dozed off at his desk that Hank finally paid him any mind.

“You just drank a coffee, how the hell are you dozing off again?”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Gavin grumbled.

“Oh? What happened?” He was smirking and eyeing up those bruises and hickies.

“There was this prick. He kept me up _all_ night.”

“A prick?” Nines leaned over, voice saccharine. “What prick was this?”

Gavin smirked. “This _huge_ dick. He kept me up all damn night.”

“While I’m flattered, Detective Reed, I recall this happening differently. I believe there was an asshole involved.”

Hank’s expression had slowly gone from amused to mildly horrified over the course of their conversation. “I don’t think I actually want to know any more, thank you.”

‘ _Please stop torturing my boyfriend_.’ Connor said to Nines.

‘ _Tell him not to ask such obvious questions then_.’ Nines snarked back.

Connor frowned. He was almost starting to miss when Nines wasn’t as emotional. He coughed loudly as he approached the trio and steered Hank back towards their desks. “We have work to do, lieutenant.”

Hank shook his head. “Thank you, Connor.” he muttered as he let the android direct him away from his brother. “They’ve gotten quite comfortable, haven’t they?”

“Too comfortable,” Connor agreed.

Nines laughed softly. “In all seriousness though, Gavin, do you want me to take you home?”

Gavin shook his head. “Nah. I’m just fucking awful at reviewing paperwork. Bores me to sleep.” As he spoke his fingers absently trailed over the bruise on his collarbone. “That and I’m a little distracted.” He paused as a sudden thought struck him. “Do you want to move in? I think you spend more time at my place than at your own… and there’s plenty of room for all of us.”

The android stared at him for a second and just blinked. “I mean, of course, if you don’t think that I’d be a bother.”

Gavin ducked his gaze when Nines just stared at him. He was about to start taking it back when his partner spoke up. The detective glanced up again, relief clear in his gray eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t be a bother…” He glanced around briefly, assuring that no one in the immediate vicinity could overhear his muttered confession: “I sleep like shit on the nights you don’t stay over…”

“I do worry you won’t sleep much at all if I live with you,” Nines teased back but his expression was soft. The offer did touch him. He was pleased that Gavin wanted him that close.

Gavin looked away, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “I’d rather that over lying awake with nothing to do.” He glanced back and flashed him a careful smile. “Really, though, so long as you want to… I’d be happy if you were with me.”

“Yes, I want to be with you, Gavin.” replied Nines, using all of his strength to not kiss his lover in the middle of the office.

Gavin’s careful smile stretched slowly into a broad grin. “Great.” It immediately soured as someone walked by and tripped over their own feet at the unusual sight.

Nines covered his own smile with his hand. “If you’re not careful, you’ll destroy everyone in the office today.”

Gavin blushed and gently kicked Nines under the desk. “Ass.” Despite his words, he was grinning to himself.


End file.
